XDD
by Rieyama Yuuko
Summary: Finally! Noel pindah ke HQ Black Order tapi kamrnya gak cukup,sementara menunggu kamarnya dibangun dia harus sekamar dengan..  Warning! OC! OOC! Gajhe! Abal! Siapkan kantong plastik! siap-siap kalau muntah pas ngebaca!
1. Chapter 1

**XDD**

**Chapter 1:**

"first meet"

**WAIIIIIIII!ini fanfic pertamaku...maaaff kalo aneh..wajar sy masih amatiran..tapi sy senang skali..bisa bikin fanfic ini (entah knapa..)...ok..sebetulnya gk seneng2 amat kok seneng ajah..y,dalah..**

* * *

Di suatu hari yg dari cerahh dan panass bangett..mendadak ujan..(wah!,global warming!)di black order..mungkin suasana yg cerah-hujan ini bermaksud melambangkan suasana di black order jg yg sedang normal,adem,ayem..mendadak jdi...kacau balau nan tak terkendali..

semuanya bermula pada pagi hari yg cerahh..seperti biasa allen makan dengan lahap(gila)...nya..ditemani oleh lavi.."allenn!.."terdengar suara panggilan yaa..lalu datanglah anak perempuan yg

berambud hijau gelap dan kita kenal sebagai leenalee.."hhuffhhh,knnffhh..len?(knapa len?)"sambil nyodokin dango yg begibun ke dalem mulut"aku bikin cookie lohh~!"lari ke arah allen sambil bawa2

tas kertas gede"aaaahhh..curang kok Cuma allen yg dpt..?lenalee pilh kasih!"*lavi ngomong dgn nada sok imut*"ahaha..tenang lavi jga dpt kok nih!*nyodorin benda tak dikenal berwarna item2 dn

masih gerak2 yg dibungkus plastik dengan rapih*lohh..?lavii..?gk mau?""leen..itu beneran cookie?*sweat drop*""y,iyalah!lavi gk sopann!kalo gitu smua coookie ini bwt allen aja..!..nihh

len!""ehh..makasihh..leen.."allen terpakasa menerima cookie itu dengan rasa pasrah yg sgt mendalam..

"minna!..lihat dehh penemuan baruku!"komui datang sambil bawa2 sesuatu yg ditutupi kain."ehh,nii-san bikin apa lagi?komurin lagi?padahal kan sayang bahan2 yg dipakenya!kebuang juga

nantinya!"sambil jalan ke arah komui"huweennngg!lena-chan!jgn begitu!lagi pula ini bukan komurin aku menciptakan sesuatu yg sangta hebat!"akhirnya karena penasaran allen dan lavi datang

bahkan kanda juga mendekati alat itu dan meninngalkan soba yg baru dipesannya..

"geez~nii-san!udahlah nii-san kalo ada apa2 gimana?hentikan aja!""ahahaha,gk bakal terjadi apa2 kok lagian aku yakin klo yg lain jg mw liat barang yg kubuat,jdi smuanya.. kupersembahkan..komu-watch!*ngebuka kain*"dan terlihatlah sebuah mesin yg katanya namanya komu-watch padahal bentuknya sama skali gk kayak jam tangan melainkan kayak mesin cuci yang gk ada tempat masukin

baju diatasnya"ini adalah alt untuk menjelajah ruang&waktu!dengan komu-watch ini kalian bisa pergi ke mana saja,dan kapan saja..!contohnya..sekarang akan kunyalakan..*komu-watch nyala

*"_komu-watch,telah diaktifkan..perjalanan dimulai dalam waktu..60 detik.._"ahhhh!siapa aja hentiin komui!"reever kalang kabut.."!CROWN CLOWN!"allen ngaktifin Innocencenya_..52 detik.._"yap aku

juga..INNOCENCE!ACTIVED!"lavi ikut2an_..45 detik.._"MUGEN!"kanda ikut serta.."ahhh!padahal udah dibilangin jangan!DARK BOOTS!"UGGGYAAA!komui terkena tendangan adeknya tercinta itu.._30_

_ detik.._dan seterusnya 4 orang itu terus2an mencoba menghancurin komu-watch tapi gk bisa..udah telatt.."ahh!kok gak ancur2 sihh!ini benda!"lavi protes.."._.10 detik lagi sampai perjalanan_

_ dimulai..penghitungan mundur.._"uwwaahhh!ancurlah benda sialan!"allen mengayunkan crown clownnya tpi dipantulkan oleh komui yang menghalanginya_..9.."_JANGAN HANCURKAN KOMU-

WATCHKUU!..".._8.._"ahh!nii-san!udahlah!"leenalee triak2.._7.._"che,sialan.."kanda memungut mugennya yg terjatuh.._6.._"AHHHH!INI SMUA GARA2 MESIN GAJHE SIALAN ITU!ANCUR AJA!"lavi triak2 gila.._loe_

_ aja yang mati.."_CHE!MESIN KAYAK KAU YANG HARUSNYA ANCURR!"kanda ngamuk_..sumpahh..gue kirim lo..ke tempat paling buruk sedunia...!..2.._"EHHH?KOK 2?BUKANNYA BARU 5?.."_..gue percepet..biar lo_

_ cepet-cepet pergi dari hadapan gue...1.._"sumpah ini mesin ngajak berantem banget.."lenalee comment akhirnya.._0..perjalanan dimulai!.._"GYAAAHHHHHHHH!..."4 orang itu triak2(kcuali kanda) pas ketelen

sama kabut ungu aneh yg kluar dri komu-watch..

* * *

Di suatu tempat berkawasan di jakarta pusat..

"hhhhh...sekolah ini gak enak amat sihh..orang2nya pengetahuannya dikit banget..masa anime-manga yg diketahuin Cuma naruto(kalo pulang kampung jadi narto),miiko..yg wajar2 gitu

doang.."yaa..seorang gadis smp..(dicurigai berumur 20-an)sedang berjalan di jalan yg sepi..(bahaya tuh..bisa diculik..tpi kyknya gk ada yg mw nyulik..)yg jika dideskripsikan rambutnya hitam keriting

kumal dikepang..mata hitam,kulit belang2.."hahh..bete..mana nunggu -man chapter brikutnya kluar masihh lama..pula..coba kalau terjadi sesuatu.."tiba2 di tengah jalan muncul sinar keunguan.."ehhh?

apaan nihh?..beneran terjadi sesuatu..?waahhh!ada apaann!"..dan muncullah 4 orang itu.."ahhh!sakit..aku ketimpa.."leenalee merintih kesakitan.."ahh!maaf lena-chan!"lavi langsung berdiri dan

ngebantuin lenalee berdiri.."CEPETTAN MENYINGKIR DARIKU OOII!KONO TEME MOYASHI!"kanda marah2.."iya,iya,maaaf..lagian namaku allen..udah dibilangin jutaan kali jga..dasar bego..*dengan nada

ngajak berantem*".."APA LOE BILANG?WAHAI TAUGE..!"kanda mencak2.."kubilang bego..tuh kan masih nanya lagi bener2 dehh..""udahlah sekarang kan bukan waktunya buat berantem..mending kita

coba komunikasi dulu sama nii-san"leenalee ngelerai.."ahh,maaf sekarang tanngal berap dan bulan berapa y?.."lavi nanya sama gadis smp tadi.."a...a..."si anak smp bengong..(anak smp aja y!kalo

gadis smp gk enak manggilnya..)"maaf?.."lavi nanya lagi.."k..k..kau..KAU KAN HARUSNYA NGASIH TAU NAMA DULU!KALO MAU KENALAN!"si anak smp tersebut triak2 saking gugupnya gk percaya apa yg

dia liat.."ehh..y,udahlah aku lavi,ini allen,ini leenalee,dan ini kanda..(siapa juga yg mau kenalan orang nanya..juga..)".."...*speechless*..."si anak smp makin bengong..terutama waktu dikenalin sama

kanda.."duh,len kyknya bakal lama deh kalo nanya sama anak ini...rada2 si..""y,udahlah kita tunggu aja.."

* * *

Sementara di black order reever yg udah sgt marah pada komui serta johny dkk masih mencari cara menghubungin allen dkk akibat pada kagak bawa golem..(maknya kemana-mana tuh bawa hp!) dan komu-watch yg telah dibuang dipungut dan diperbaiki oleh hakushoku-sama..

* * *

**uwwwaahhh...maaafkann sy..sy tw fic saaya ancurr..tpi y,dalah bodo!**

WAAIIII...!jadi gimana y..ap yg dilakukan hakushaku-sama dgn komu-watch itu!

siapa tuh anak smp gajhe..?

**intinya tolong di repiew...**


	2. Chapter 2

**XDD**

**Chapter 2:**

"wawawa"

**WAIIII!sy berhasil bikin fic yg ke 2!dan sy rasa fic ini jauh lebih bagus(lebih rapi sebetulnya) daripada fic yg di chapter 1 dan itu semua karena review dari rii-chan dan hauka-chan..makasih banget bwt reviewnya..semoga kaian ska chapter 2 ini..!**

* * *

"UDAH!AH!LAMA NUNGGU NIE BOCAH!" kanda marah2 dan udah ngebet banget pingin nyabet tuh anak smp..

"udahlah kanda sabar aja.." leenalee menenangkannya seperti biasa(bahasanya halus amat..)

"yuu kanda..?" Si anak smp itu akhirnya..ngomong juga setelah membatu 20 menit..

"loh kok tau..?kan aku blum ngasih tau.." lavi langsung comment..

"...jangan bilang kalo kalian exorcist dari black order.." *si anak smp ini..bertanya dengan ultra gugupnya..*

"EHHH..!KOK TAU!" allen,leenalee,lavi..berteriak serempak sehingga menyebabkan telinga anak smp tersebut dan kanda nyaris budeg..

"jangan-jangan kamu ini.."

"AHHHHHH!AISHITERU YUCCHI!" belum selese allen ngomong..tuh anak udah meluk2 kanda..tentu saja orang2 itu langsung kaget dengan pernyataan cinta yang tiba2 dari anak itu..

"DON'T EVER YOU CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME!OR THE NEXT THING YOU KNOW IS DEATH!"kanda langsung melupakan apa yang tuh anak katakan karna mendengar mantra 'yucchi' itu..

"kagak papa dibunuh kanda mahh..ngomong2..yucchi..namaku noel loh.."

"SEBODO!MAU NAMAMU NOULL!NIEELL..BODO!JANGAN PANGGIL GW KAYAK GITU!" [kayaknya kanda udah naik darah..dan mulai menyiapkan mugennya untuk ditebaskan ke noel]

"ahahaha..namaku noel..ngomong mau ke rumahku gk?..minna..!" [aih..dia malah ngajak main ke rumahnya..*geleng2 kpala..*]

"ah,boleh?sekalian sy mau sedikit nanya2..daan sy..."

"laper y?"

"Iya..hahahaha.."allen dengan tak tahu malunya minta makan di rumah noel..

* * *

...alhasil...mrka smua pergi juga ke rumah noel...

"ini rumahmu?el!kok sepi..?" lavi tanpa malu2 masuk rumah noel..

"iya..ortuku gk ada.."

"ah!maaf noel-chan!lavi kamu tanyanya sembarangan sih!" akhirnya leenalee mendaptkan perannya kembali..

"iya,ortuku udah mati..tuh peti matinya ada di kamar yang dibelakangmu leenalee.."

[dalam sekejap suasana langsung tenang...semua orang langsung nyesel karena dateng ke rumah noel]

"gaklah..,becanda..ortuku masih idup..tapi emang gak disini..kerja di makassar..mbakku lgi pulang kampung"

[smua orang2 itu langsung menghembuskan nafas lega/gak lega]

"ah,noel ngomong2 kamu pake gelang apa itu..?kok makenya sepasang?,tangan kanan-tangan kiri?" *sambil nunjuk 2 gelang yang berwarna merah-item di tangan kanan dan tangan kiri noel*

"ah!ini?gelang ini?gak papa..kan?emang harus dipakenya sepasang.." kata2 noel membuat leenalee tambah bingung..

"ahaha..ngomong2 boleh bagi makanan gak..?" yapp,jelas ini allen dia minta makan sma orang yang baru dikenalnya..gak tau diri banget..

"bo...![baru sadar kalo dia telah membuat keputusan yang sangat salah karena ngajakin allen makan di rumahnya..yang sudah pasti allen bakal ngabisin jatah makan sebulannya dia..]...bo..boleh..dehh.."

_Dan betul saja..jatah makanan sebulan noel abiss..Cuma sedikit beda karna dari jatah sebulan lompat ke jatah makan setahun.._

"haahhhh...!makasih makanannya..!"

"sama..sa..ma..[dalem hati bingung untuk setahun kedepan mau makan apa..]..ngomong2 tadi katanya kamu mau nanya sesuatu apaan len?" si noel udah mulai sok akrab

Tiba2 timcanpy muncul dari dalam baju allen..

"wahh!timcanpy!" dan dimainkanlah tim oleh tuh anak

Timcanpy lalu melepaskan diri dari noel..dan segera menunjukkan suatu video,lalu dari video itu muncul gambar komui

"allen!aku mengirimkan video ini lewat tim untuk memberitahu..KOMU-WATCHKUU DIAMBILL!huwee~~~~~~~ngg..komu-watchku yang udah dibuang reever diambil sama..millenium earl ntahh..untuk apa..dan kelihatannya..dia telah mulai bersiap-siap mengerahkan akuma-nya untuk menyerang tempat yang kau datangi itu..!karna kalian Cuma bisa pulang ke sini dengan komu-watchku!pokoknya...kau harus bawa pulang komu-watchkuu dengan selamat!" dan video itu selesai entah knapa komui sama skali gk nyinggung hal2 soal leenalee..apa terlalu cinta sama komu-watchnya?

"apaan nih?" allen comment

"misi baru?" lavi ikut2an comment

"gajhe" noel juga ikutan..

"jadi kita ngapain nih..?" kanda udah bete kayaknya..

Belum sampe sedetik semenjak kanda nanya..mata allen udah bereaksi..

"ada akuma!serangan!"

Dan muncullah..3 akuma level 3 dan 2 akuma level 2 ..juga terlihat komu-watch milik komui di blakang akuma itu..

"UWWOHH!ADA AKUMA NYERANG RUMAHKU!" noel triak2 gajhe..

"lavi!lenalee!jaga noel!biar aku dan kanda yang ngurusin mreka..dan ngambil komu-watchnya!"

"ok!" lavi dan lenalee menjawab secara bersamaan..

"che,sejak kapan loe yang mimpin kita smua?" kanda kesel di perintah-perintah

"sejak tadi,udahlah berantemnya entar aja..!sekarang kalhin akumanya dulu!"

"che,damn it.."

_Dan dimulailah pertarungan antara mereka..._

* * *

**waaa..!gimana..?puas?puas gk?**

**ahaha..terserahlah pokoknya tolong di review!wajib!**

**yg ngereview saya dapet pahal!(tapi boong)**


	3. Chapter 3

**XDD**

**Chapter 3:**

"attack!( Bukan sabun cuci baju)**"**

* * *

**WARNING:OOC!GAJHE!**

**disclaimer: -man itu punyanya hoshina katsura-sensei tapi kalau hak miliknya dikasih ke saya,saya sangat mau menerima..**

* * *

**Nyaaaahhh~~~maaf kalau kemaren banyak yang disingkat-singkat..!gomen!maaf juga tulisannya gak baik penulisannya huruf kapital lupa!ahhh!pokoknya maaf dehh!kalo fic ini ada typo dan salah penulisannya serta masih ada yang tak make huruh kapital juga maaf!,ahh..tapi saya bikin fic ini sampe bolos sekolah..parah juga saya...ngakunya sakit lagi..pembohong..!penipu..!**

**padahal 2 hari lagi UAS malah santai2 lagi..ya sudahlah..semoga fic ini memuaskan hati anda..**

* * *

"Hahhahahhhaha!..kalian tidak akan bisa lari lagi..dariku!" Si akuma warna ijo berteriak dengan begonya.. karena dia telah mengatakan 'Lari lagi' padahal ini baru pertama kalinya bagi ntu akuma ngejar allen dkk.

"**MUGEN!KAICHU ICHIGEN!"** Tanpa peduli omongan si akuma level 3 yg berwarna hijau-hijau tersebut atau tepatnya dia kagak denger entah apa karena budeg sementara akibat triakan Allen sebelumnya atau emang congek sementara Kanda bertarung dengan si akuma ijo Allen pun juga ingin ikut serta dalam pertarungan

"HEEAHHHH!.." Allen menyerang akuma berwarna merah dengan kerennya tapi usaha itu gagal karena Allen dicuekin akuma merah tersebut, Sembari allen meratapi nasibnya yang seharusnya jadi main character DGM ini malah dicuekin..(Tunggu!sejak kapan allen jadi selebay itu?..) Emm..semenjak saya bikin fic ini..?dan lanjutannya...Ah!saya lupa!(KENAPA AUTHORNYA BISA LUPA CERITANYA SENDIRI?) GARA-GARA KAU NANYA2 KAN?udahlah..tunggu biar saya coba ingat..Ah!(udah inget?) Blum Cuma bingung entar mau makan apa..(..yahh..)Nah!saya ingat sekarang!(Akhirnya..)

Ngg..jadi sembari allen meratapi nasib 4 akuma lainnya udah ngerubungin Lavi,Leenalee,Noel.

Allen yang meratapi nasib segera disadarkan timcanpy yang mukul2 allen pake tangan kecilnya..(Ahh..tim..lucunya engkau..!) "Ah,bener juga gara2 kena santetnya si author aku jadi lebay gini..gawat!jangan sampe kena santet lagi..!" Entah kenapa allen malah ngeributin soal santet-menyantet dan sekali lagi tim menyadarkan allen akan apa yang terjadi.

Ya yang terjadi adalah kanda dari tadi sedang berusaha menebaskan mugennya ke akuma ijo dan gak ada yang berhasil satupun, Leenalee dan lavi sibuk ngelawan 4 akuma Cuma berdua sedangkan Noel malah ngerekam hampir seluruh kejadian semenjak akuma2 itu nyerang pake hp sambil teriak "PASTI BAKALAN KUUPLOAD!VIDEO INI BAKAL KUUPLOAD!" Yah dasar sarap ntu anak..gila..!(sama kayak authornya..)

Allen yang baru sadar dengan keadaan ini langsung ngelawan akuma yang merah itu,Dan sekedar info warna akuma level 3 itu ada yang merah,kuning,dan ijo dan yang level 2 ada yang bermotif polkadot dan horizontal entah kenapa..

* * *

Kanda akhirnya capek nebas2in mugennya secara percuma "Che,kenapa loe gak bisa kena2 tebasan gue sih?" Kanda nanya sambil berngos2an-ria

"Ahahahaha..tentu aja gak kena wong itu cuma ilusi sayakan dari tadi disini bukan disana...*Diem,baru sadar dengan hal yang dikatakannya*...!AHHHH!KAUUU!KAUUUU MEMBUATKU MEMBOCORKANNYA!" dan sekali lagi si akuma ijo itu dengan begonya bahkan ngasih tau rahasianya..emang bego sih.. "Hehh,dasar bego!darisananya udah bego!MUGEN!KAICHU ICHIGEN!" Sambil nyengir kanda langsung nebas-in mugennya ke akuma itu dan kanda menang..tentu aja menang akumanya otaknya Cuma bervolume 1,0002332232 MiliLiter alias bego/bodoh/tolol/lemot akut.

Kanda yang udah ngalahin tuh akuma ijo lalu nolongin Lavi/Leenalee dengan ngelawan akuma yang kuning dan baru dateng tuh akuma kuning meluk2 Kanda padahal akuma ini bersuara kayak bapak2 dan saya duga akuma yang kuning ini malah menderita 'BM' atau kepanjangannya Bishounen Maniac (Eh?kanda itu bishounen?) Kagak!atau iya?kalian aja yang tentuin..

"Sial kenapa lawan gue sarap semua?"Kanda udah setress gara2 lawannya akuma yang sarap mulu tapi salahnya juga sih milih asal2an dan dari kejadian ini Kanda mendapat amanat bahwa lain kali jika mau bertarung pilih2 lawan dulu jangan sampe kayak gini lagi

Ok kita balik ke allen aja yuk..!Allen yang udah ditinggal dari tadi tadi ternyata udah duduk tenang kenapa kira-kira?udah mati(seenak jidat lu!ngebunuh main chara DGM!) Oh!ternyata allen duduk tenang gara2 kena lem super yang keluar dari tubuh akuma merah tadi di saat2 terakhir sebelum dia mati,ya tadi allen udah ngalahin tuh akuma dengan susah payah lalu gimana cara allen bebas dari lem itu?ternyata lemnya bisa ilang kalau disiram pake air panas yang dicampur biore bahan itu ada di rumah noel tai ngambilnya ribet karena semuanya lagi sibuk ngelawan akuma kecuali Noel paling,tapi dia masih ngerekam video yang hasilnya pasti buruk karena ngerekamnya gerak2.

"Ahhhhh!mati!" Hp Noel mati di saat yang sangat tepat dan waktu hpnya mati itu dia baru sadar keadaan sesungguhnya walau dari tadi dia ngerekam videonya "Lohhh!allen yang lain ngelawan akuma kok kamu malah duduk tanang!" Dengan tak tau diri ntu anak berani2nya ngomong kayak gitu "Ahahaha..noel-chan aku bukannya duduk santai tapi pantatku nempel" "Hah?pantatmu nempel?" Pada akhirnya allen ngejelasin juga ke si Noel

"Oh!gitu kalo mau aku bisa ngambilin biorenya kok!kuambilin ya!" Ntu anak kerajinan nawarin bantuan "Eh!jangan noel-chan bahaya!kamu bisa diserang akuma!" Allen berusaha memperingatkan tapi telat si anak ntu udah lari ke rumah dalam sekejap

* * *

"Emm..biore..ah ini dia!yang wangi apa ya..?apel?fresia?jasmine?bawa semua aja deh!" Noel yang udah berhasil ngumpulin semua bahan segera lari ke tempat Allen dalam sekejap yah Noel larinya cepet sih.. "Nih!biorenya!" Dengan tanpa perasaannya dilemparkannya gayung yang berisi biore berbagai wangian yang udah dicampur air mendidih ke Allen "GYAAAAHHHHHH!" Terdengarlah teriakan allen yang sangat mengerikan,tentu aja wong disiram air mendidih hahh..kejamnya Noel..untungnya biore itu berhasil kalo gak kasian banget Allennya..disiram air mendidih

"Nahh!ayo kita pergi sekarang allen!kalahin akuma2 itu!" Noel berteriak dengan semangatnya "Ahh..iya..ayo..." Allen yang malang telah kehilangan semangatnya gara2 disiram noel..

Sementara itu Lavi dan Lenalee yang sempat terlupakan oleh saya(Keterlaluan banget nih author..) akhirnya berhasil ngalahin tuh akuma

Tapi kanda pun juga bernasib malang setelah dipeluk dengan SUPPPPEEERRR!..erat oleh akuma kuning itu kanda pun hilang kesadaran alias pingsan

"Ngomong2 sebetulnya apa tujuan akuma2 itu datang ke sini?" Allen udah mulai semangat lagi "Fuh!aku ke sini karena diperintahkan millenium earl untuk mengambil Innocence yang ada di sini..sekarang cepat berikan Innocence itu!" Si akuma kuning yang satu2nya akuma yang tersisa itu menjelaskan "Untuk apa aku memberitahu musuh!" Allen ngomong begitu padahal dalem hati juga bingung kenapa Innocence ada di situ?Innocence yang mana?Allen bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri

"Hahaha!terserah sekalipun kau tak memberitahu aku sudah tahu di mana Innocence itu!heheh..KUAMBIL INNOCENCE INI!" Sambil tertawa akuma itu lalu berhasil kabur membawa Noel melalui Komu-watch "GYYYAAAAAHHHH!" Noel triak2

"NOEL!...sial! Lavi!Leenalee!Bawa kanda!kita kembali ke HQ!" Allen memerintahkan Lavi dan Leenalee "Sial!jangan2 Innocencenya ada pada noel!kita harus nyelametin noel!" Lavi akhirnya dapet peran setelah diabaikan "Iya!kuaktifkan komu-watchnya!" Leenalee dapet peran juga lagi..

_Komu-watch diaktifkan tujuan: HQ..peluncuran mulai..5..4..3...2..1..0.._

_Dan mereka kembali ke HQ_

* * *

**Kanda:"Che!kenapa lawan gue dibikin sarap semua sihh!"**

**Auhor:"Kenapa yaa..."**

**Lavi:"mending..aku malah hampir gak dapet peran sama sekali...*depresi mode:on*"**

**Leenaleee:"Heeh,aku juga..*meratapi nasib*"**

**Allen:"Aku malah disiram air mendidih..sakit..masih melepuh badanku.."**

**Noel:"Ahahahah!kasian!aku dapet videoo bagus dong!"**

**Kanda+Lavi+Leenalee+Allen:"GARA-GARA KAMU-KAN!"**

**Noel:"Lahh!kok aku yang disalahin?kan authornya yang bikin ceritanya begitu!"**

******Kanda+Lavi+Leenalee+Allen:"JIIIIIII...*masang death glare ke author*"**

**Author:"NOOOO!saya menolak kekerasan!NO VIOLENCE!"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hhhhh...capek...pegal tangan saya ngetik fic ini...saya tahu banyak ypo atau mungkin uploadnya gak bener..?**

**Atas nama kerja keras saya..mohon review fic ini di tombol biru-biru ajaib dibawah ini..saya terima flame asal yang membangun..**


	4. Chapter 4

**XDD**

**Chapter 4:**

"**kidnapping!"

* * *

**

**WARNING:OOC!GAJHENESS!AU mngkin..**

**DISCLAIMER: Tentu aja hoshina katsura sensei hak miliknya kapan dikasih ke saya ya...*timpuked*

* * *

**

**Maaf!saya baru bisa upload sekarang! internet saya belum dibayar!maaf kalo ada salah tulis dan typo semoga anda puas..

* * *

**

_Di atas tebing yang mirip grand canyon tapi bukan di grand canyon akuma kuning itu terbang membawa Noel ke tempat yang seharusnya.. _"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...kidnapping!penculikan!jangan jual organ tubuhku!gak sehat udah terkontaminasi!" Noel teriak2 selebay mungkin.

"Aduhh..jangan lebay gitu dong~~aku juga gak bakal ngapa2in kamu...aku kan gak suka kerja ginian..aku bukan orang jahat kok..tenang..!" Akuma kuning itu meyakinkan Noel agar diam dan akuma itu berbicara dengan nada banci..dan sok imut padahal suaranya suara bapak2 serem..

"Kalo gak suka kenapa mau disuruh-suruh millenium earl?" Noel udah gak begitu lebay dan sekarang dia sedang mencoba berteman dengan si akuma kuning berharap dia akan kuning itu diem bentar trus lama2 mewek "Uhuhuhuhu!Noel-chan!aku terpaksa tau..!aku kan punya keluarga yang harus kuberi makan!" Setelah mendengar itu Noel mulai kasihan sekalgus curiga.

"Eh?ternyata pak akuma punya istri ya?aku gak tau tapi aku penasaran istri pak akuma kayak apa ya..?" Noel bertanya pada si akuma kuning. "Aduhh~~jangan manggil 'Pak' dong pangggil aja 'Nee-san' aku kan bukan bapak2 dan kalo mau liat foto istri aku nih ada..aku bawa kok,tapi 'Istri' terlalu gimana deh rasanya soalnya kita baru tunangan sih~~kawinnya entar sore" Akuma kuning itu ngaku2 bukan bapak2 padahal suaranya jelas kayak bapak2 dan sambil ngomong begitu akuma itu menunjukan foto orang yang katanya istrinya.

"Wahh..!mana?mana?Istrinya yang ma..." Noel terdiam merasakan bumi berguncang rasanya seakan sedang kiamat,Yah itu karena foto yang dia lihat itu tidak salah lagi foto Kim Bum aktor korea terkenal itu saat itu ada 2 kemungkinan yang terpikirkan oleh Noel 'Akuma kuning itu gila' atau 'akuma kuning itu nyulik Kim Bum'

Dan sementara Noel masih merasa kaget dan bingung akibat shock yang diterimanya karena melihat foto Kim Bum yang lagi tidur pake gaun pengantin cewek di sebelah akuma kuning itu akuma kuning bertanya "Loh?noel-chan?kenapa?noel-chan!noeeeel~~~!"

* * *

_Di HQ Black Order european branch.._

Allen dan yang lainnya baru saja sampai. Tentu saja mereka langsung disambut oleh komui,reever dan yang lainnya tapi mereka tidak sempat berpesta2 Allen langsung menceritakan kejadian disana dan tentang Noel lalu dengan segera mereka langsung siap2 untuk mengejar noel tapi...

"Emangnya kau tau rumah tuh anak di mana?" Pertanyaan dari Kanda menyatakan realiti bahwa mereka semua emang gak ada yang tau Noel dibawa ke mana sekarang.

"Po..pokoknya kalau noel emang punya Innocence dan dibawa akuma itu berarti mau dibawa ke earl kan?Sekarang kita cari earlnya aja dulu!." Leenalee telah menyatakan realiti yang lain dan saat ini karena alasan yang tidak jelas leenalee terlihat seperti dewi di mata semua orang di HQ

"Ah!aku baru denger kalo millenium earl sedang berada di dalam bangunan tua yang berada di tengah2 tebing2." Lavi tiba2 mengingat hal ini. "Ah tapi daerah itu kan jauh harus naik kereta 7 jam,naik kuda ngelewtin 4 desa,terus jalan kaki beberapa hari ngelwatin tebing2."Allen juga mengatakan realiti yang menyebalkan dan semua orang langsung tidak semngat lagi.

"JRENG-JRENG! Di saat seperti inilah komu-watchku berguna!dengan ini kalian juga bisa langsung sampai di sana dalam beberapa menit lohh!" Komui menawarkan bantuan yang terlihat menggiurkan karena di atas komu watch di taruh sebuah apple pie yang baru matang dan mengundang selera terutama karena allen belum makan dari tadi,tapi komu-watchnya juga menghawatirkan karena sudah bonyok2 dimana2 dan keliatan seperti akan meledak kalau dipakai.

"Che!gak ada pilihan lain sih!kalo misi pasti aku gak mau!ayo pergi!" Tumben2nya kanda mau memakai barang ciptaan komui.

"Eh?serius mau make itu?ahh!ya udahlah semoga gak mati..!ayo!" Lavi pergi dengan perasaan LUARBIASA khawatir..memakai ciptaan komui.

"Nii-san!minna aku pergi dulu ya!" Leenalee kayaknya seneng2 aja naikin itu benda..kenapa ya?

"Allen!bawa teman barumu itu dengan selamat ya!" Komui mengatakannya dengan sok keren.

"Hehh..iya..!pasti kubawa selamat kok!" allen membalas kalimat komui dengan berbicara sok keren juga.

_Komu-watch...berangkat dalam waktu..._

_...5..._

_...4..._

_...3..._

_...2..._

_...1..._

_...0..._

_...berangkat!...

* * *

_

_Di sebuah bangunan tua di grand canyon palsu.._

"GGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYAHHHHHHHHH!...NOOOOOOO..! AKU DICULIK! DICULIK SAMA KAKEK2 YANG SUKA PAKE BAJU BUNNY GIRL! OM2 MESUM! DAN FUJOSHI YANG SAMA KAYAK SAYA...!" Noel terus2an meneriakkan kalimat itu dari pertama kali dia bertemu hakushaku-sama,om tyki,dan road-chan.

"Wah,wah,namamu noel kan?noel-chan semangat banget sih..." Road mulai ingin bermain2 dengan Noel kayaknya..

"YAA!Betul!kok tau?ah dikasih tau akuma kuning itu ya.." Noel menjawab. "Iyaa~~eh!eh!noel-chan main sama aku yuk!kita cosplay!aku boleh ngajak Noel-chan main kan hakushaku..?"

"Ahahaha gimana yaa..nanti dia kabur lagi." Earl ragu2 dengan usul itu. "TENANGG!aku gak bakal kabur!aku kan nunggu yucchiku tercinta nyelamatin aku!lagian aku kan gak tau jalan!aku kan buta arah!" Noel keliatannya juga emang udah ngebet pingin main sama road.

"Ayo dong~~!hakushaku!ya?ya?" Road udah mengeluarkan jurus memohonna itu pada earl. "Hhh..ya udah tapi jangan kabur ya!." Akhirnya earl nyerah.

"yaaaa!ayo kita main Noel-chan!" Road mulai mau bersahabat dengan noel kayaknya "iya!ayo cosplay!terus bikin pairing2!tapi lepasin iketanku dulu nih!" Noel meminta melepaskan ikatan karena emang mau main bukan mau kabur.

"Ok!ini ayo!nah pertama kita cosplay apa?" Road melepaskan tali ikatan Noel tanpa ragu2 "AH!pertama maid aja!trus seragam sailor jepang..terus..." Yahh..mereka memang cosplay dan bermain-main.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka udah bosen.. "Noel-chan ngapain nih?bosen..bete..boring.." Road bete karena udah cosplay banyak banget dan udah ngebikin pairing2 anime bhkan mereka membuat doujin yaoi bersama2 dan hasilnya lumayan bagus buktinya sekarang kakek earl sama om tyki lagi membaca doujin itu sambil blushing dan sangat bernafsu ah..mau tau itu doujin apa?itu doujin shizuoXizaya dan HibarixTsuna.

"AHH!" Noel keliatanya baru menemukan hal yang bisa mereka lakukan "Kenapa Noel-chan?ada apa?" Road penasaran kenapa teman barunya ini tiba2 berteriak kenceng banget sampe2 kupingnya berdarah.

"Ehee..Road ada hal yang dari dulu selalu ingin kulakukan..mau coba?" Noel tersenyum licik.

* * *

_Di depan bengunan tua itu.._

"Waaaaahh...!bangunan tua yang ini..?gede banget!gimana cara nemuin Noelnya?" Lavi masih merasa pusing memasuki black hole yang ada di komu-watch untuk ke sini.

"Udahlah yangpenting masuk dulu!" Allen dengan gagahnya memnerobos masuk ke dalam bangunan di dalam ternyata lorongnya kosong Kanda mulai memeriksa kamar2 yang ada tapi kosong tak ada siapa2.

Lt.1 sudah mereka periksa tapi tak ada apa2 "hah..kok gak ada apa2 disini?kita periksa ke ata.." Belum selesai leenalee ngomong udah terdengar suara teriakan di lantai 2 semuanya langsung lari ke atas dan ketika Allen membuka ruangan dari tempat teriakan itu berasal semuanya langsung kaget yang dilihat disana adalah Noel yang memegang katana yang berlumuran darah,seluruh ruangan berlmuran darah dan itu adalah darah road.

"No..el?" Allen memanggil nama anak itu dan anak itu menoleh ke arah Allen tapi tatapan matanya tidak seperti Noel yang biasa matanya seperti tidak berjiwa..(mati dong?) Gak!dia gak mati! liat kejadian selanjutnya dong!.

Noel berjalan ke arah allen dia menatap allen dia berusaha membisikkan sesuatu..tapi tak terdengar. "kamu kenapa?noel?kamu mau ngomong apa?" Anak itu tiba2 marah dan berteriak "AKU BILANG KELUAR DARI SINI BAKA MOYASHI!"

"Eh?kenapa noel-chan?kenapa?kenapa kamu memegang katana yang penuh darah road?kami disini mau menyelamatkanmu!" Allen berteriak2 penuh rasa bingung tiba2 muncul tyki .

"Hhh..payah..CUT!" setelah tyki tiba2 muncul dia mengatakan 'CUT' lalu tiba2 road bangun dan berdiri kembali sambil membersihkan sisa darah yang ada di bajunya Allen,Kanda,Lenalee,dan Lavi tentu aja langsung kaget.

"Eh..ano..sebetulnya ada apa?" Allen yang bingung segara bertanya dan setelah allen bertanya tyki,road,dan noel saling menatap lalu akhirnya bersamaan mengatakan "Kami lagi syuting!" yaa kalimat itu sukses membuat allen bengong,kanda ngebenturin kepalanya di tembok,dan lavi kena serangan jantung serta lenalee mati suri.

Noel membuat Allen Dkk khawatir setengah mati dan itu Cuma acting? 'dasar anak sialan' itulah yang terpikirkan saat ini oleh exorcist black order yang sedang disini kecuali lenalee,dia masih mati suri.

"Ano..jadi..darah itu..lukanya Road sama tatapan matanya Noel juga palsu?acting doang?" Allen akhirnya bisa membereskan rasa emosinya dan bertanya awesome banget deh gak marah! Lalu noel-road-tyki menjawab bersamaan lagi "iya,dong!"

Allen mungki bisa menahan marah tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini yah kanda.. meledak akhirnya "JADI MAKSUDMU GUE MESTI NAIK BENDA SIALAN BUATAN KOMUI YANG UDAH RUSAK DAN KHAWATIR SETENGAH MATI CUMA BUAT DIMARAHIN KARENA MENGGANGU ACTINGMU ITU?"

"Ehhh?jadi yucchi khawatir sama aku...?waaahhh...maaf karena membuatmu khawatir dehh~~ " Noel mulai kepedean dan sekarang orang2 ngeliatin kanda

"OOIIII!GUE GAK NGHAWATIRIN LO!TAPI INNOCENCENYA!" Sekarang semua ngerti kan emang gak ada perasaan sama noel toh ini fic humor bukan romance

"Che,sial ya,udahlah ayo pergi aj..." BRAKK!PRANGG! Belum selesai ngomong noel kesandung kabel lampu yang biasanya lampu yang ada kalo mau foto yang lampunya silau sekali dan panas itu..

"GYAAAAHHHH!acchii!ittaii!huwoo!baadanku berdarah beneran!" lampu itu jatuh dan pecah noel kesandung daan kena pecahan kac lampu yang tajam dan panas itu

"Noel-chan gak papa?" Allen walau pura2 khawatir sebetulnya dalam hati mikir 'Itu balesanmu gara2 nyiram aku pake air mendidih!' Noel lau berteriak "Ahhh!tuhan maafkan aku karena menjadi seorang nijikon+fujoshi+hikikomori!" Tiba2 terdengar lagu ave maria dan ada cahaya putih dari atas langit dan ada pastor yang datang lalu mengatakan "aku dikirim tuhan untuk membaptismu!"

"Ehhh?kok dibabptis?aku islam!walau aku jarang shalat tapi aku islam!" Noel complain tentang tuhan yang salah pendataan!. "Eh?gitu ya?kamu noe bukan?" Si pastor bertanya lalu noel ngejawab "Bukan namaku noel bukan noe!" Lalu si pastor terdiam lalu pergi dari pintu

Semua orang spechless, "Ya,udah daripada kalian diem mending bantuin..." Belum selesai lenelee ngomong tiba2 terdengar lagu keong racun lalu ada ustad bertampang preman dateng sambil marah2 "SAPA YANG NAMANYA NOEL DISINI?CEPET TUNJUKIN DIRI LO!OIII!" Semua orang langsung nunjuk noel lalu tiba2 ustad itu berkata "GUE GAK PUNYA WAKTU NGURUSIN LOE SEKARANG!GUE MESTI BURU2 PERGI KE KONSER ****I!JADI JANGAN NGERECOKIN!" Lalu ustad itu langsung pergi

Lagi2 semua orang spechless

* * *

**Allen: "Ng,aku masih penasaran kenapa noel malah syuting?"**

**Kanda: "Dia itu sarap!anak gila!hobinya yah emang aneh gitu!"**

**Lavi: "Heeee,kok yuu-chan tau..?jangan-jangan.."**

**Kanda: "SIAPA TUH YUU-CHAN?JANGAN SOK AKRAB MA GUA!*nebas2in mugen ke lavi*"**

**Lenalee: "Udahlah...!jangan berantem!"**

**Noel: "Oi!lukaku gimana nih?kenapa gak ada yang nolongin aku?oooooiii!"

* * *

**

**Puas kah anda?atau tidak puas? untuk mengetahuinya silakan klik tombol biru dibawah ini...!**

**atau tepatnya.. review!wajib!harus!**


	5. Chapter 5

**XDD**

**Chapter 5:**

"**My Innocence Is.."**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hoshino katsura-sama yang bikin gak mungkin makhluk hina seperti sy yang bikin..**

**Warning! OOC!OC!Gajheness..! menyebabkan kegilaan sesaat..!**

**Maaf~~~maaff...!sy telat updatenya..! sy paling tak bisa soal mengetik soalnya..pasti lama..HWWAAAA! SAYA MOHON AMPUN! Saya minta maaaf kalo banyak typo,Salah ketik dan entah kesalhan apa lagi..semiga anda puas...! **

TT_TT

* * *

Masih bingung karena kemunculan 2 orang yang mengaku sebagai ustad dan pastor tidak ada orang yang menyadari bahwa noel udah sekarat jiwa dan raga.

" Ano...kalian sadar gak sih aku disini..? ooii! Badanku sakit semua nihh..! " Noel masih menggelepar seperti ikan lele yang abis disemprotin pake jeruk nipis. "Hah!no-noel-chan! Kamu kenapa?kok berdarah? hah!jangan2 noahnya.. " lenalee baru tersadar atas apa yang terjadi pada noel.

"Ahhh! noel! iya ya! noel tadi kena lampu yang pecah! " Allen akhirnya mencoba nolongin noel tapi gak berhasil pastinya, awalnya dia emang gak niat nolong Cuma camuk aja di depan lenalle * Author ditimpuk batu * Tiba-tiba kaca lampu yang pecah betul lagi dan luka noel juga hilang,yap kalau anda mengira ini gara-gara innocencenya noel itu salah,Tapi kalau kalian mengira itu adalah ulah miranda itu betul sekali! hebat!.

* * *

Didepan pintu ruangan bersetting penuh darah itu ada miranda yang sedang ketakutan. "A..allen,ke..kenapa ruangan ini penuh da..rah..? " Miranda bicara dengan terbata-bata.

Noel yang sudah sembuh langsung lari ke arah miranda lalu anak itu.. "KYAAAHHHH! Mi..miranda kan? Ahhh! Aku ngefans banget sama kamu! " ..Malah berbicara seperti itu *Author geleng-geleng pala*

Miranda yang bingung karena tiba-tiba di peluk jadi salting dan kepeleset lalu jatuh. "Miranda-san! loh? kok ada miranda-san disini? " Sambil menolong miranda berdiri lavi bertanya.

" Che, kau juga ngapain sih? " Sambil marah2 kanda menarik noel berdiri, Lalu dengan sigap Noel langsung meluk kanda tapi kanda menghindar dan mereka terus melakukannya, Sembari mereka melakukan peluk-menghindar, Miranda menceritakan bahwa dia diberi misi untuk membantu Allen membawa kembali noel untuk diteliti.

"Eehh..? Miranda-san kesini sendiri?" Allen datang menghampiri miranda, " Eh? a..aku..AKU MATI SAJA!" Lalu miranda menggantung tali untuk bunuh diri tapi langsung dihentikan lavi leenalee dan allen kelihatannya saat allen bertanya yang terpikir di kepala miranda adalah 'Ahh! Gawat! Mereka pasti merasa kalau aku yang datang malah merepotkan dan tidak berguna! ' Kira-kira dia mungkin mikir begitu.

"Yah, pokoknya kita harus cari tahu noel itu punya Innocence atau enggaknya dulu" Yang lainnya setuju sampai kanda menyela dan bilang "Tapi masa anaknya aja disana dari tadi main sama musuh" Lalu semuanya diem,Dan Allen langsung narik noel jauh-jauh dari para noah.

"Eehh? Apaan sih allen! Kok aku ditarik-tarik!aku kan lagi main gaple sama road-chan!" Yakk dan dalam sekejap anak ini langsung dimarahin kanda,Hoo..Kanda..?tumben skaliiih kau peduli pada orang lain jangan-jangan..khu..khu.. PLAKK! *Disabet pake mugen sama kanda*

"Mereka itu musuh! bukan kawan! Musuh! M-U-S-U-H!" Kanda memperingatkan noel lagi tapi tentu saja noel gak mendengarkan dan tetap main gaple sama road,Akhirnya Kanda menyeret noel pergi.

"Uhh..huuhh!..road-chan!" noel meronta-ronta waktu dibawa kanda pergi, "Noel-chan! Uhuh...jangan pergi!" lalu dengan sok dramatisnya mereka berdua saling panggil-panggilan nama,Mirip seperti kucing yang saling mengeong di depan rumah saya tiap malem.

BRAKK!Mendadak pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang laki-laki yang kita kenal sebagai wisely "AHHHHH! BERISIK! BERISIK! BERISIIIK..!BISA GAK SIHH KALIAN DI.." Mendadak wisely diem,bengong 1 menit,2 menit,5 menit,Dan belum sadar juga,Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia sadar lagi dia ngeliat noel lalu blushing(Yapp,Dia terkena virus OOC).

Wisely lalu mundur secara perlahan ke arah pintu darimana tadi dia masuk dan dia mengintip sambil malu-malu,Semua orang langsung sweat drop ngeliat kelakuan wisely tapi anak itu malah lari dan mengejar wisely lalu memeluk wisely,Akhh..! noel..tak sadarkah engkau bahwa hidupmu dalam bahaya..?

* * *

"Le-lepasin!" Wisely mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan noel sambil blushing, "Wakhh! Udah ketemu mira! Ketemu wise-kun lagi! KYAA~~ how lucky I am!" Semua yang ngeliat wisely blushing masih sweat drop.

"Wise~kun~~" Noel masih memeluk wisely

"..." Wisely masih diem mukanya entah udah semerah apa,semua orang masih menonton adegan ini sambil bengong, Tiba-tiba Wisely mengelus-elus kepala noel (EH? ROMANSU! ROMANSU! ADA PAIRING BARU! ).

Semua orang TAMBAH stress dan sweat drop melihat pemandangan di depan mata mereka,Kanda yang udah gak tahan akhirnya segera narik noel(Cemburu?Cemburu-kah?).

Lavi yang melihat kanda membawa kembali noel langsung menggoda kanda "Hee...yuu-chan cemburu ya..?" Dalam sekejap Lavi ditabok pake mugen, "Ukkyaa..! Yucchi! Kamu cemburu..? KYAA~~WAAII..! Tenang! Dihatiku sekarang Cuma ada.." kata-kata noel dipotong oleh kanda "NGOMONG SATU KATA LAGI KUPOTONG KEPANGANMU!" Kanda bicara dengan nada dan wajah super serem saya sampai takut...

Tiba-tiba datanglah kakek-kakek gendut yang kita kenal sbagai hakushaku-sama "Wah,wah..ramai sekali ya..! tapi sudah cukup main-mainnya bagaimana kalau sekarang serahkan Innocence itu? Kurasa dengan begitu kau akan selamat..n-o-e-l-CHAN!" Dalam sekejap earl sudah berada di depan noel tapi kanda langsung melindungi noel (Innocencenya mungkin yg mau dillindungi)

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu berubah jadi area pertarungan kanda menyabetkan mugennya ke arah earl tapi earl menghindar dengan mudah lalu mengejar noel kembali "Sudahlah,noel-chan berikan saja Innocencemu.." Allen,lenalee dan lavi ikut bertarung melawan noah

_Di pojok ruangan.._

"Kita dikacangin ya?" Tanya wisely kepada road

"iya,nih tyki bosen..!" Road menoleh ke tyki dan tyki juga sudah ikut bertarung ternyata..

"HOOIIII! KALAU KALIAN PUNYA WAKTU KOSONG BANTU DONG!REPOT TAU!" Om tyki marah-marah karena kerja sendiri

"Ahh!..iya..!" Wisely dan Road menjawab dengan serempak,Lalu ikut bertarung

Saat itu noel yang dari tadi Cuma diam di ruangan itu semakin tidak tahan kalau dia Cuma diam dan yang lain bertarung atau lebih tepatnya die merasa 'bosan' dia mencoba memanggil kanda atau allen atau leenalee bahkan wisely tapi dia dicuekin dia kesel,kesel! Dalam hatinya anak itu terus-terusan bertanya 'Huhhh!..mereka bertarung demi melindungi Innocenceku kan? Tapi aku sendiri saja tak tahu bentuk Innocenceku seperti apa..UUUOOOHH! KELUARLAH INNOCENCEKU!' Tentu saja Innocencenya gak akan keluar begitu saja,Karena marah akhirnya anak itu main gaple sama miranda yang lagi nganggur.

Di saat semuanya lagi bertarung tiba-tiba.. "UGGYAAAHHH!..KENAPA AKU BISA KALAH MAIN GAPLE SAMA MIRANDA? KOK BISA?.." Anak itu berteriak-teriak untuk melampiaskan kesetress-annya memang dia sedang luar biasa setress sekarang.

Earl yang tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu segera menyerang noel, Kanda mencoba menghalangi tapi gagal karena Noel sudah terpojok di ujung ruangan "Hhhh..noel-chan makanya berikan saja innocence-mu biar semuanya lebih mudah.." Earl semakin mendekat ke arah noel setiap kali earl mendekat noel semakin melangkah mundur ke pojok ruangan "ukh..tapi..aku saja tak tahu Innocenceku seperti apa!".

Mendadak earl tertawa,tertawa sangat keras. Semuanya bingung melihat dia tertawa seperti itu "Hahahahhahahhh..! kau tidak tahu Innocencemu itu apa? Lihat kedua tanganmu kau selalu menggunakannya setiap saat!" Dan saat itu juga Noel melihat gelang itu..gelang hitam bergaris-garis merah yang selalu dia pakai di kedua tangannya itu..saat itu dia teringat waktu pertama kali mendapat gelang itu.

_Saat itu.._

_5 tahun yang lalu.._

_Di tempat itu.._

_Bersama orang itu.._

Noel tersadar kembali dari ingatan masa kecilnya itu " Cepat berikan gelang itu sekarang..!" Earl lagi-lagi semakin mendekat,semakin mendekat..tapi noel tidak mundur lagi sekarang dia hanya diam di tempat tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun "BERIKAN GELANG ITU!" Earl mencoba mengambil gelang itu dari tangannya dia memegang gelang itu..tapi gelang itu tak juga lepas, gelang itu tidak bisa lepas dari tangannya.

Noel terus menghindar dan mencoba melepaskan diri..allen dan yang lainnya mencoba menyelamatkan noel tapi mereka ditahan oleh noah yang lain,noel masih terus mencoba melepaskan diri sambil mencoba melepaskan diri akhirnya dia berbicara lagi.

"Maupun gelang ini Innocence atau bukan aku tak akan menyerahkan gelang ini kepadamu!" Lalu muncullah sinar yang super terang dari gelang noel.

Gelang itu terus bersinar dan gelang noel mulai berubah-ubah bentuk "Hah! Jangan-jangan! Innocenceku..! Akhirnya..Innocence! Activated!" Noel mengaktifkan Innocencenya,Dia tersenyum waktu melihat sesuatu mesin yang ada di tangan kirinya itu.

"Innocenceku..! Apa ini? Baasoka..? Yakh,Kita coba saja dulu..!" Noel tertawa girang sambil lompat-lompat gajhe lalu dia mengarahkan Innocencenya ke arah earl,Earl langsung memasang perisainya itu (Ada gitu..?) "Ekh..tapi ini gimana cara makenya..? Ah! Ini ada tombol merah! Pochito!" Noel memencet tombol itu.

Mesin itu bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi 'ZREKZREKREKK' Lalu semuanya langsung melihat mesin itu penasaran apa yang akan terjadi,Apakah itu basooka? Atau pedang..? Atau laser..?Jawabannya adalah..

Mesin itu berhenti bergetar akhirnya dan mengeluarkan bunyi 'cessshh..' Lalu keluarlah sebuah kartu putih dari mesin itu,Semua spechless semua sweat drop mesin itu adalah PRINTER.

"HEKKHH..? I..INNOCENCEKU ITU PRINTER!" Noel SHOCK dia tambah stress,kejang-kejang dan karena sudah tak tahan lagi akhirnya dia ngamuk.

"Tunggu! Noel-chan jangan ngelempar-lempar barang Innocencemu adalah sesuatu yang patut kau syuku..WAAAKKHH!" Lagi-lagi allen menjadi korban pelampiasan kemarahan noel.

...

...

...

"Akhirnya kita dicuekin lagi ya..?" om tyki bertanya pada road

"Hee,Kok kita dicuekin melulu..?" Road meratapi nasib *kasihan deh*

"Iya,Mungkin emang udah nasib kita dicuekin.." Wisely juga ikutan meratapi nasib

Alhasil mereka semua meratapi nasib sambil diselimuti aura berwarna abu-abu sedangkan lavi,kanda,dan noel juga menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan noel.

* * *

**yaaa~~~~~~~Bagaimana kah..?puas...? yakk maaf kalo paragraf dan pengetikan yang salah serta typo..(bukannya sam aja?)**

**karena itu..**

**REVIEW! Review fict ini please..!**


	6. Chapter 6

**XDD**

**Chapter 6:**

"**OKAA-SAN! I MEET HIM! IS THIS A DREAM?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Hoshino katsura-sama yang bikin gak mungkin makhluk hina seperti sy yang bikin..**

**Warning! OOC!OC!Gajheness..! DLL.**

**A/N: Maaf sekali untuk chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya humornya kurang, Tapi saya akan berusaha membuat chapter 7 lebih lucu! Harus lucu!**

** Pokoknya..Hontoni gomen nee..**

* * *

Akhirnya dengan kerjasama antara noah dan exorcist noel bisa dijinakkan(Lah? Emang hewan?) .

"HHMPPPHH..! BKAHH TLHNNY..! LPSHHNNN..!(BUKA TALINYA! LEPASIN!)" Noel masih terus meronta-ronta, Tangannya diikat dengan tali , Mulutnya disumpal pake kain. Yang lainnya Cuma ngeliatin anak itu dengan pasrah mungkin pada kasian juga ngeliatnya kayak gitu tapi kalo dilepas nanti ngamuk lagi.

Millenium earl bahkan sekarang udah gak nafsu buat nyerang noel disaat lemah (Bukan maksudnya nyerang yang 'ITU' tapi nyerang yang 'ITU' yang berantem bukan maksudnya earl mau melakukan 'HAL' yang bisa menambah populasi umat manusia di muka bumi ini earl juga ogah paling sama noel lagian.) Karena udah gak niat lagi ngeliat Innocencenya noel yang kayak gitu akhirnya earl pun pergi dari ruangan itu dan pergi ke dapur lalu dia menyalakan kompor(Emang di jaman itu ada?) Dan membakar sate lalu meng-ekspor sate jualannya ke kutub utara (Eh,Tunggu kenapa earl malah jualan sate? Ngaco deh! Kenapa diekspor? Dan bukannya sate itu masaknya pake panggangan? ah udahlah lanjutin aja..) Kutub utara kan dingin makanya dikirimin sate kan anget gitu (Iya,makanya emang sate tahan lama buat diekspor?gak basi?Dan knapa juga sate?Knapa gak soup atau bakso?) Terserah yang mesen dong! Kan tergantung selera dan gak bakal basi soalnya pake jasa pos para noah dalam sekejap nyampe (Ya,udahlah terserah..lanjutin aja..).

"Jadi sekarang kita ngapain?langsung bawa nih anak pulang aja?" kanda bertanya sambil mendecak kesal. "Ya,mungkin kita pulang aja sekarang." Allen mencoba menggendong noel tapi.. "UKKHH..! APAAN NIHH! BERAT BANGET!" Dalam sekejap noel dijatuhkan ke lantai,Ternyata noel begitu berat sampai allenpun tak bisa mengangkatnya.

"Ah! Paling kau yang gak kuat! Dasar...mentang2 moyashi tenaganya juga moyashi!" Kanda lalu mencoba mengangkat noel ternyata kanda mampu ngangkatnya..! Wahh...! Hebat kanda!.Tapi ternyata kanda Cuma mampu mengangkat noel selama 5 detik lalu noel langsung dijatuhin lagi ke lantai,Saya yakin badan noel udah ancur sekarang minimal ancur ¼ bagianlah.

"Haaahh! Masa kanda juga gak bisa! Payah deh! Sini aku aja!" Dengan sok kuatnya lavi menawarkan diri untuk mengangkat noel sekarang,gak tau aja dia berat noel seberapa..ah saya jadi merasa kasihan sama lavi.

"HUPPHHH..!" Lavi malah lebih parah gak bisa ngangkat sama mata allen dan kanda tertuju pada lavi seakan mengatakan 'Mana? Katanya gampang! Dasar sok tau loe..!' Hahh..makanya jangan sok jadi orang...Dasar lavi.

"Ah,kelihatannya memang noel-chan yang harus jalan sendiri deh..lepasin aja talinya ya allen?" lenalee berbicara sambil mengelus-elus kepala noel yang kelihatannya sudah benjol karena dijatuhkan beberapa kali. "Hmm..tapi kau tidak akan ngamuk lagi kan noel-chan?" Allen lalu mendekati noel,dan noel mengangguk, Walaupun masih ragu tapi karena lenalee yang minta jadi dikabulkan oleh allen..akhirnya tali ikatan noel dilepas dan kain yang tadinya menyumpal mulut noel juga dilepas.

"HUKKHH...! BAUU..! KALIAN NYUMPEL MULUTKU PAKE KAIN APA SIH?" Begitu dilepas noel langsung megap-megap, Dengan sigap wisely lansung ngasih air untuk dipakai berkumur tapi gak mempan akhirnya wisely mengambil L****rine mouthwash rasa terbaru..vanilla! (Iklan lagi..*reader geleng-geleng kpala*).

Setelah berhasil mendapat pertolongan pertama dari jasa anti keracunan 'wisely 911' Noel hidup lagi (Emang tadi mati?). "huekkh..! kalian nyumpel mulutku pake apa sih? Dendam ya?" Pada akhirnya noel marah-marah lagi hypertensinya kambuh.

"Aku gak tau loh! Tadi aku dikasih allen! Terus kusempelin aja langsung ke mulutmu" Bela lavi pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu semua orang langsung menatap allen dan memasang death glare. Allen akhirnya berbicara "Ngg..aku sih Cuma asal ambil tadi aku ambil disitu tuh..!" Allen juga membela dirinya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sofa diujung ruangan.

"Aku tadi ambil diatas sofa!" Allen masih menunjuk sofa kumel itu, Sofa yang ditunjuk oleh allen adalah sofa yang sudah berdebu dan warnanya sudah tak jelas saking tuanya.

* * *

Noel langsung kumur-kumur lagi pakai L****rine , Sementara yang lain sedang meng-search tips agar tidak mati setelah keracunan di google Om tyki Cuma diam dia merasa tidak enak dia ingin memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada noel tapi takut(OOC again..), Mau tau yang sebenernya?mari flashback sedikit..

_Flashback..beberapa minggu sebelum noel datang ke bangunan itu.._

"Hosshh..hosshh..hhhah..hh..ah road jangan gitu..! sakit! Akhh..!" keringat bercucuran dari dahi tyki nafasnya juga tersengal-sengal,wajahnya memerah.

"Ahh..udahlah kamu juga nikmatin kan..? Tyki~~" Road masih terus melakukan kegiatannya diatas tubuh tyki,ya tyki setengah telanjang dia Cuma memakai celana hitam panjang baju bagian atasnya telah dilepas.

"Udahlah! Yang kayak gini dibuka aja!" Road membuka celana hitam tyki sehingga sekarang tyki Cuma memakai boxer.

"Ahh..!jangan..! Road..! Akkhh..!" Muka tyki makin memerah.

Ditengah kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan kedua orang itu tiba-tiba millenium earl atau kakek earl masuk dengan membanting pintu. "Heeii..! jangan beris.." Kakek earl Cuma bisa spechless melihat mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan itu,Road dan tyki sweat drop.

Akhirnya setelah membisu beberapa menit kakek earl angkat bicara "Hhh..kalian itu bisa-bisanya ya..**NGEROKIN** aja heboh banget kayak lagi ngapain aja.." Ya tyki sedang dikerokin pakai koin oleh road,lalu tyki dan road ketawa garing mendengar comment dari kakek earl.

Tyki kembali memakai pakaiannya tentu saja dia mengelap seluruh badannya yang penuh keringat dan minyak gosok yang bau itu dengan sebuah kain putih,Lalu diletakkan saja kain itu diatas sofa oleh tyki selama berminggu-minggu sampai jamuran(Campuran jamur+minyak gosok=Obat pengencer perut ).

_End of flashback.._

Tapi karena cinta kejujuran dan kedamaian dunia(Cinta kejujuran dan damai kok jadi noah sih?gak cocok!) tyki memberanikan dirinya untuk mengaku akhirnya tyki mengatakan semuanya pada noel yang masih muntah-muntah.

"Ja..jadi..kain itu.." Noel mangap gak percaya sedangkan om tyki Cuma mengangguk. Karena noel udah capek akhirnya ,allen dll memutuskan untuk pulang saja daripada sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi, Tapi sebelum pulang noel meminta izin dulu untuk ke wc yah daripada ngompol ditengah jalan.

Dan sehabis selesai melakukan urusannya di WC,Noel.. "Hmm..aneh..kayaknya tadi aku lewat sini kok..jalannya beda..eh..jangan bilang aku nyasar?" Yap emang bener noel nyasar atau bahasa indonesia yang baiknya tersesat.

* * *

Di tempat lain..kanda..

"Ahhh! Lama banget tuh anak! Ke mana sih..? Ah lama! Cari aja!" Kanda yang khawatir dengan noel..(Eh! Tunggu! Kok kanda jadi khawatiran mulu sih sama noel? Jangan bilang mau dijadiin pairing! *Author digebukin kanda fans*)..Segera mencari noel,dan yang lainnya mengikuti kanda walau tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

Balik ke tempat noel..

Sekarang noel udah berada di tempat yang saya sendiri ragu itu masih didalem bangunan tadi atau nggaknya karena tiba-tiba noel sudah berada di tempat yang mirip sekali seperti terowongan berjalan di Seaworld. Noel bukannya diem di tempat menunggu bantuan tapi malah melihat akuarium itu dengan kagumnya "Wahh..! ada ikan pari! Kura-kura! Ah itu tuna ya..? Kerenn..! ada hiu gak yaa~~" Ikan-ikan berenang dengan indahnya di atas kepala noel.

Terowongan itu akhirnya berakhir dan ternyata diujung terowongan itu ada tangga,Kelihatannya tangga itu menuju suatu ruangan di bagian paling dalam dari 'Seaworld' kecil itu. "Ada tangga lagi? Nih bangunan sebetulnya apaan sih udah ada seaworld pribadi pake ada basement lagi.." Noel comment gak jelas walau gak ada yang denger commentnya.

"Huuuhh..nyampe juga! Di sini ada ap..." Baru saja noel mau bertanya di sini ada apa tapi jawabannya sudah muncul duluan. "I..itu..itu kan..." Noel berbicara terbata-bata dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Orang yang selalu dicintai berat oleh teman-teman sekelasnya,orang yang dikatakan sangat ganteng dan imut, orang yang menjadi aktor terkenal dan terkemuka saat ini.

"Ko..k..Kok bisa..? Kok Kim Bum ada di sini?.." Di atas sofa putih kim bum sedang tertidur sambil mengenakan wedding dress. Noel mendekati laki-laki itu dengan perlahan berusaha tidak membangunkannya.

"Ano..Kim Bum-san..Eh? Bukan ya? Iya ya dia orang korea..kalo gitu..kimchi..ah itu mah makanan..hmm..." Sembari noel masih berpikir cara berkomunikasi dengan kim bum tiba-tiba akuma kuning yang tadi datang.

"Lha..? Kok noel-chan ada di sini?" Akuma kuning itu mendekati noel-chan sambil berbicara..ah tentu saja masih dengan suara khas bapak-bapaknya.

"Ehh? Ano..eto..kak akuma..jangan-jangan foto kak akuma yang sama kim bum itu.." Sebelum noel bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya akuma kuning itu sudah memotong kata-katanya "Iya..itu foto dia sama aku..Kyaa..! Jadi malu..!".

Akuma kuning itu mulai bercerita panjang lebar tentang pertemuan pertama dia dengan kim bum, Sedangkan noel Cuma bisa bengong ngedengerinnya.

Akhirnya akuma kuning itu menceritakannya lagi-dan lagi seperti ini "Iya, jadi waktu aku dikasih misi nyariin kamu di dunia kamu itu awalnya nyasar malah ke tempat yang aku juga gak tau dimana..terus aku ngeliat cowok itu lagi syuting,Nah! Di saat itu juga aku langsung jatuh cinta sama dia! Terus langsung aja aku bawa tuh cowok ke sini! Baru aku ke tempatmu melakukan misiku jadi begitu deh..haha..tapi dia gak bangun-bangun ya?..Ah apa obat penidurnya kukasih kebanyakan?".

"Ta..tapi..itu sama saja menculiknya kan? Pokoknya kak akuma harus mengembalikan kim bum ke tempatnya! Dia kan punya pacar dan keluarga yang menunggunya!" Entah noel kesambet malaikat apa, Dan kata-kata noel membuat akuma kuning kesal dan akuma kuning itu menganggap kata-kata noel adalah tantangan untuk bertarung.

"Oh, jadi nama cowok ini kim bum ya? Hmm..ya sudahlah..sayang sekali kau berpikiran berbeda dariku..padahal aku ingin kita berteman, Tapi memang tak bisa ya? Maaf ya noel-chan.." Tiba-tiba tangan akuma kuning itu berubah menjadi machinegun, Noel langsung mengaktifkan Innocencenya walau dia juga tak tahu apa Innocencenya bisa berguna dalam berperang atau tidak. Yah secara gitu..gimana juga printer bisa berguna dalam sebuah pertarungan? Arienai.

Akuma kuning itu langsung menembak-nembaki noel, Noel langsung ngehindar dengan cara super lebay "Hyahahahah! Gak kenaaa..! Terlalu cepat sebulan bagimu untuk menyerangku! Wahai om-om banci!" Tapi bukannya marah atau kesal dengan perkataan noel akuma kuning itu malah senyum-senyum sendiri (Mungkin akhirnya dia gila)Gak! Bukannya akuma kuning itu jadi gila atau apa.. kalo gila udah dari dulu gila..! Dia senyum-senyum soalnya tujuannya sebetulnya bukan noel tapi..

Mendadak Noel merasakan getaran dan mendengar suara retakan dari atas tangga lalu noel mngintip sedikit dari tangga untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan ternyata.. "HWEEHH..! KACA AKUARIUMNYA RETAK!" Noel lalu langsung meneriaki akuma kuning "HEEIII! KAU NGAPAIN SIH MECAHIN AKUARIUMNYA? NTAR KITA TENGGELEM BAKA! EMANG KAU BODOH SIH TAPI MASA SAMPE BEGITU BODOHNYA?" Noel masih meneriaki akuma kuning itu saat tiba-tiba tanah di sekitar sofa yang diduduki kim bum bergetar dan tanahnya mulai terangkat lalu akuma kuning itu segera berpegangan pada sofa kim bum lalu akuma kuning itu tersenyum dan mengatakan "Heh,heh.. maaf tapi kau saja yang tenggelam yaa! Aku sama kim bum-ku tercinta mau honeymoon dulu..bye~" Lalu tiba-tiba ada lubang besar di atas langit-langit gua itu dan dalam sekejap sofa itu dan kim bum serta akuma kuning langsung naik ke atas.

"Hiieee..! Masa aku ditinggal beneran? Mending kalo tenggelam di air doang atau akuarium ini isinya Cuma ikan biasa! Gimana kalo ada hiunya? Ikan pari? Ubur-ubur penyengat! Jangan bilang ada piranha! GYAAAA...!" Noel sedang teriak-teriak gajhe gimana kalo sambil nunggu saya bacain laporan cuaca hari ini.. Hari ini cuaca cerah menjelang siang panas diduga sore akan hujan deras dan malam bakal ada demo di depan gedung DPR karena..(Ini laporan cuaca atau berita?Balik ke noel dong!) Ok,ok balik ke noel.

"Gimana sih..! Masa aku mati tenggelem disini? Ah tapi pasti kanda dateng nyelametin aku! Kayak di shojo manga! Pangeranku datang menjemputku! KYAA..!" Ok noel...mungkin hal itu terjadi tapi -man itu shonen manga dan ini bukan manga tapi fict! Ah saya jadi comment.

Mendadak author muncul dengan pakaian lusuh entah darimana dan nampar noel lalu berteriak dan marah-marah ke noel "Kau itu bukannya nyelametin diri! Malah ngomong sendiri! OOIIII! Sadar dong! Kalu kau gak nyoba kabur dan tetep disini entar kau mati lohh..! Mati! Dan fict ini bakal tamat dalam sekejap! Sekarang selametin dirimu! Kulambatin deh adegan kacanya bener-bener pecah!" Noel lalu langsung bales teriak "Apaan sih! Emang aku mau ditambahin waktu berapa menit?" Lalu author diem sebentar mikir dan ngejawab "Kutambahin 3 menit, Dimulai semenjak aku menghilang,Sekarang buruan lari!" Lalu author menghilang saja seperti penampakan dan noel langsung berlari ke atas tapi sebelum sampai atas tiba-tiba kacanya pecah.

Somewhere else kanda..

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara air dan kanda langsung berlari ke arah suara itu. "Apaan nih? Tangga bawah tanah? Dan kenapa ada air dan ikan.. Eh! Bukan cuma ikan..! Ada ubur-ubur dan yang lainnya..! Makhluk-makhluk laut..?" Lavi melihat dengan tatapan aneh ke arah air yang lama-kelamaan makin naik.

"Ah,Udahlah! Ngapain sih gituan kok diperhatiin! Mending nyari si tuh anak dan Innocencenya!" Lalu kanda dan yang lainnya meninggalkan tangga yang dibawahnya ada noel yang kelelep.. Atau tenggelam.

Di bawah tangga noel sedang berusaha mati-matian berenang sambil menghindari ikan-ikan lainnya, Alhamdullillah kayaknya kagak ada hiu di akuarium itu walau memang ada ubur-ubur, Ikan pari dan Gurita serta cumi-cumi.

Setelah berenang mati-matian dan mendapat bantuan dari seekor penyu yang telah berbaik hati menarik noel ke permukaan air, Akhirnya noel berhasil selamat dari kematian.

"Hhh..hh.. Si author serius mau bikin aku mati ya? SIALAN KAU AUTHOR GEBLEK!" Noel marah-marah dan ngata-ngatain saya, Padahal udah bagus kau masih kubiarin Idup lebih lama.

"Bodo ah.. Pokonya cari yucchi dulu!" Noelpun segera berlari keliling-keliling mencari kanda,Noel lalu melihat laki-laki dengan rambut hitam panjang. "Ah! Itu dia! YUCCHI...! AITAKATTA YO..!" Dan langsung saja noel dipukul kanda dengan sarung mugennya.

"APAA SIHH..! KOK MUKUL-MUKUL? SAKIT TAU!..DAN KENAPA TADI KALIAN NINGGALIN AKU DISANA! BUKANNYA NOLONGIN AKU!" Noel lalu marah-marah sambil ngelus kepalanya. Lalu kanda menjawab dengan nada dan muka paling datar "Ah.. refleks..ngeliat muka kamu.. Jadinya mukul.." Lalu tiba-tiba noel langsung teringat dan mengatakan "Ah! Ngomong-ngomong kalian harus bantu aku menyelamatkan kim bum! Dia diculik dari duniaku oleh akuma kuning yang menderita BM itu!" Lalu allen langsung bertanya "Siapa? Ki..Kim Bum..?" Dan noel langsung menjawab "Iya..! dia itu aktor korea terkenal dari duniaku!" Setelah itu noel menjelaskan hal yang baru terjadi padanya serta menjelaskan ciri-ciri Kim Bum.

* * *

"Tapi nyarinya gimana?" Seakan pertanyaan lenalee adalah mantra, Mendadak akuma kuning itu muncul sambil ngegendong Kim Bum. "AAAAHHH! YUCCHI! ITU ORANGNYA! YANG DIGENDONG AKUMA ITU KIM BUM!" Noel berteriak-teriak gajhe sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sang akuma kuning dan Kim Bum.

"Heh? Kenapa kau masih hidupp sih! Chibi- chibi!" Akuma kuning itu panik sambil nunjuk-nunjuk noel. "Ya iyalah aku masih hidup! Aku kan jago renang! (Boong!) Sekarang cepat lepaskan Kim Bum! Dan aku gak boncel! Tinggiku kan sekuping allen!" Lalu tanpa mendengarkan omongan noel akuma kuning itu langsung merubah tangannya jadi machine gun, Lalu semua orang mengaktifkan Innocencenya kecuali miranda yang udah aktif Innocencenya dari tadi.

Dan semenit kemudian akuma itu sudah berubah bentuk menjadi objek yang gak jelas setelah semua orang menyerang akuma itu(Gak termasuk miranda yang gak bisa nyerang) Entah kenapa tuh akuma gak mati-mati juga.. Kalo mau mati ya mati aja!, Ok ini sulit dipercaya tapi yang dilihat allen dari matanya Saat menyerang akuma itu adalah jiwa anjing berbulu lebat yang ada di akuma kuning tersebut,Berarti dia jadi akuma gara-gara anjingnya? Anjingnya? Bisa gitu ya.

Lalu disaat-saat terakhir akuma itu(Udah lama cepetan mati aja!) mengucapkan "Kalian semua terima kasih ya! Berkat kalian semua.. Aku dan Pussy (Anjing namanya pussy? WTF?)anjingku bisa bebas.. Arigatou na~~" Bahkan disaat terakhirnya akuma itu make suara banci dan semua spechless.

Tiba-tiba secara ajaib kim bum langsung bangun, " Ahh..! Kim bum! Kim Bum bangun! Kertas..! Kertas..! Hpku..! Kamera! Minta tanda tangan!.." Lalu lenalee langsung memberikan spidol kepada noel,Dan noel langsung mengambil spidol itu lalu berusaha berkomunikasi dengan kim bum "Mmm.. Kim Bum.. can you give me your autograph? On my Uniform!" Lalu kim bum mengambil spidol itu dan memberi tandatangannya di atas seragam noel, Noel lalu teriak-teriak seneng dan berterima kasih dengan bahasa Inggris dengan Kim Bum.

Akhirnya Kim Bum dipulangkan ke tempat asalnya masih dengan wedding dress, Dan fans Kim bum yang ngeliatnnya langsung meluk-meluk kim bum.

Noel dan yang lainnya Cuma melihat Kim Bum dari jauh lalu Noel tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan mengatakan "Ah! Tunggu! Aku nanti jadi exorcist kan? Berarti aku dibawa ke black order dong!" Lalu Allen mengangguk dan menjawab dengan tatapan sedih "Iya, Kami harus membawamu.." Lalu noel terdiam sebentar lalu mendadak ketawa2 sendiri lalu teriak-teriak "YESS! YEAH! BISA BERSAMA YUCCHI SELAMANYA! YAHOOOO..!" Kanda Cuma geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat noel kayak orang autis, atau emang autis?. Noel lalu terdiam lagi lalu berbicara "Ah! Tapi.. Biarkan aku membawa Go- kun! Aku gak mungkin ninggalin go sendirian di rumah! Lagian go dan aku itu simbiosis mutualisme! Saling membutuhkan! Aku gak bisa hidup kalau gak ada go! Biarkan aku ngambil di rumah ya! Sekalian ngambil bajuku!" Allen diem terus allen ngejawab "Noel.. Di Black order itu gak bisa nyimpen peliharaan.." .

Noel tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan komu-watch dan noel mengaktifkan Komu-Watch kayaknya dia gak denger perkataan allen tadi. "Ayo! Kalian cepetan! Nanti ketinggalan loh!" Sebelum allen sempat protes pada noel.. mereka semua sudah tersedot komu-watch.

* * *

Di rumah noel…

"Hahh.. Kok kita jadi ke sini lagi?" Lavi bingung sendiri. Lalu noel masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan pas keluar yang dia bawa Cuma Tas laptop Beserta chargeran hp,Kabel data dan dvd anime koleksinya Lalu noel berkata "Aku sudah siap! Go-kun juga sudah kubawa! Ayo pergi!" Lalu allen melihat-lihat barang bawaan noel, 'Kelihatannya gak ada binatang peliharaan yang dibawa..' Pikir allen,Lalu allen mendekati noel "Noel-chan Go peliharaanmu itu mana?" Lalu noel bingung mendengar pertanyaan allen dan balas bertanya "Peliharaan..? Aku gak punya peliharaan kok. Go itu ini nih!" Dan noel menunjukkan tas laptopnya.

"Go itu.. Laptopmu..?" Allen nanya gak percaya.

"Iya.. go itu laptopku.. soalnya nomor serinya banyak angka 5(Go)" Noel menjawab dengan muka Innocent.

Semua orang Jaw drop,Lalu mereka segera pergi ke black order setelah puas berjaw drop ria.

* * *

**Noel: "Waii! Aku bawa Go- kun ke Black order bisa OL selalu deh! gak perlu sekolah! KYA~~HAA! Dan yang paling nyenengin aku selalu bersama yucchi!KYAAA~~"**

**Author: "Kau bodoh ya? Di black order sana kan abad 19.. Mana dapet sinyal..! Satelit aja belum ada!"**

**Noel: " AH! Iya.. ya.! *Cemberut*"**

**Lenalee: "Dan kau tetap harus sekolah.. Di sana nanti yang ngajarin kamu belajar kita noel-chan.."**

**Noel: "Ekkhh..? Gak mau..!"**

**Author: "Pelajaran di luar negeri itu sulit lohh.."**

**Kanda: "Aku gak mau ngajarin tuh anak! Mendingan makan soba!"**

**Noel: "Kok begitu..? Jahat..!"**

**Author: "Ya, sutralah.. Mending saya Baca manga di !"**

**Noel: "EHH..! TUNGGU..! AKU GAK MAU SEKOLAH DISINI! AKU MAU PULANG! GAK MAU..! GAK MAU! NOOO..!"**

* * *

**Saya tahu kalau chapter ini gak lucu tapi... TAPI!.. **

**Tolong review serta kritik dan sarannya!**

**Semoga dengan begitu chapter berikutnya bisa lebih lucu. Soalnya otak saya lagi buntu**

**Dan saya sibuk..! (Sok sibuk!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**XDD**

**Chapter ****7****:**

"**Nightmare"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura-sensei of course,If I'm the one who make -man I'm gonna paired Allen with Road (AllenRoad fans)**

**Warning! OOC? OC! Gajhe seperti biasa,kalo gak gajhe berarti bukan fict saya. Typo(Buat jaga-jaga),DLL.**

* * *

**A/N: Ara~_ Moshi-moshi minna-san! O genki?_,Ok. Cukup dengan basa-basinya. Intinya..._ GOMENASAI MINNA! _Saya telat sekali updatenya! Ampuni saya! Ampuni saya _please_! Soalnya banyak banget kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi,Dari Modem ilanglah(Ini nyarinya sampae nangis-nangis dan galau sumpah,untungnya ketemu.),Flu yang datang dan pergi terus menerus(Karena terus makan es tanpa henti walau paling gak tahan sama es),Sampai kesandung tas dan gara-gara itu kedua lutut saya dan tangan kanan saya berdarah(Gara-gara ini repot banget kalo mau mandi,keringnya lama banget pula),dan tangan kiri saya untungnya gak berdarah sayangnya tangan kiri saya malah keseleo gara-gara nahan tubuh saya waktu jatuh kesandung. Bego banget gak sih? Jatuh kesandung gara-gara tas ada UKK juga, Dan masih banyak hal lain yang terjadi. Ya,ampun udah panjang banget pula ini aku ngebacot(Keluar logat bataknya). Yap,dari pada lama-lama silahkan baca fictnya~ (Itu juga kalo ada yang mau baca).**

**EIITT! TUNGGU! Hampir aja lupa,Ini balesan Review yang kemaren belum sempet saya bales,dan balesan buat yang anonymous:**

**To: Takazuki Kazuki A.K.A Reikyaku Kinri **

**-Iya,Kazu-kun aku tau emang gak lucu yang chapter kemaren,waktu bikinnya aku lagi _Under pressure _ sih! Lagi stress waktu bikinnya,Ini updateannya. Semoga memuaskan. BTW,Kazu ganti nama! Tapi aku tetep manggil Kazu-kun 'Kazu' aja yaa.**

**To: Ayaya-chan **

**-Ini udah update kok,Ayaya-chan! Semoga kamu suka ya.**

**Dan makasih banget buat Karin-chan yang udah ngebantu Rie bikin chapter ini~**

**Ok! Tak usah berlama-lama lagi.. Silahkan baca Fanfictnya!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana,Sekarang Noel berada di sebuah taman bunga nan indah. Noel masih bingung kenapa tiba-tiba dia ada di situ. Apakah Komu-_watch_ itu yang salah tempat? Ikutin aja alurnya!.

"Kenapa aku di sini..? Eh! Itu kan .."Kata Noel pelan, Noel menyadari jauh di depannya ada seseorang,Noel berusaha untuk mempertajam penglihatannya agar bisa melihat sosok itu. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara,Noel langsung melihat ke sekitarnya. untuk mencari dari mana asalnya suara itu.

Tapi usaha Noel tak berguna walaupun udah nyari selama 2 menit(Baru 2 menit -_-)Noel tidak mendapatkan buah dari kerja kerasnya karena buah cuma bisa didapat dengan cara dibeli,atau ditanam lalu dipetik di pohonnya,Bukan dengan dicari di padang bunga kecuali ada orang yang ngebuang buah di padang bunga.(Waa,sayang itu buahnya mending saya yang makan)

Tiba-tiba ada suara lagi yang terdengar,Noel berusaha melihat dan mendengarnya. "Aku,selama ini selalu sering bersama denganmu,Dan selama ini aku sebetulnya.. " Terdengar suara yang seperti suara Allen,Orang itu lalu melanjutkan perkataannya,"Su-" Belum selesai orang itu berbicara tapi sudah dipotong oleh orang yang satunya, "Aku tahu,kau suka padaku kan ? Dasar." Orang yang satunya bersuara seperti Kanda.

"_WHAT THE F**K_ ? KENAPA ADA SUARA KANDA DAN ALLEN YANG LAGI BEGITU? JANGAN BILANG MEREKA LAGI _YAOI_AN! SIAL,PADAHAL SI AUTHOR UDAH JANJI KALO FICT INI BEBAS _YAOI_!" Batin Noel tidak terima,Noel lalu menyondongkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat sosok mereka, "!_WHAT_?" Teriak Noel dalam batinnya tidak percaya apa yang dia memang suara Allen dan Kanda tapi orang yang berdiri di situ dan sedang berpelukan saat ini adalah.

"Sanae-san dan Sakurai-san..?" Batin Noel kacau,bingung sekaligus senang melihat pemandangan di depannya. 'Udah kemaren ketemu Kim Bum.. Sekarang ketemu 2 seiyuu legendaries ini pula! Wow..! Seperti iklan bank yang sering kuliat! Ketiban rejeki runtuh!' Pikir Noel Kobayashi dan Sakurai Hiroto,Mereka adalah seiyuunya Allen dan Kanda. Tapi mereka tidak beryaoi karena hubungan mereka normal. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Sangat normal.

"Kok? Ternyata mereka pacaran ya..? Pokoknya ambil video dan fotonya untuk diabadikan ah!" Batin Noel,Noel meraba-raba kantongnya mencari Hpnya.

"Nah,ini dia!" Kata Noel girang lalu Noel menarik nafas lalu berlari ke arah mereka,"Ano,Sakurai-san! Sanae-san! Aku.. Aku fans berat kalian! Boleh minta foto bareng gak?" Tanya Noel sambil menyodorkan Hpnya.

"Eh,Boleh" Sanae lalu berfoto bareng Noel,Dan Sakurai berfoto juga dengan Noel,Setelah Noel mengambil kembali hpnya Noel lalu berteriak histeris, "Ah,udahlah biasa aja.. Cuma foto kok." Kata Sanae dengan Noel menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Bu..Bukannya itu! KAKIKU! LIAT KE BAWAH!" Sanae langsung melihat ke bawah,Yang terlihat oleh Sanae kalau melihat ke bawah adalah kakinya yang menginjak kaki Noel

"Eh,maaf!" Kata Sanae walau entah kenapa dia merasa senang dan tidak bersalah meskipun telah menginjak kaki Noel. "Ah,pokoknya makasih ya! Sanae-san,dan Sakurai-san!" Lalu dengan gajhenya tuh anak pergi meninggalkan Sanae bersama Sakurai.

Mendadak backgroundnya berubah,Dari yang tadi padang bunga nan indah,Berubah menjadi gereja yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang memakai gaun dan tuksedo. "WAAA! Apaan lagi nih? Kok tau-tau aku ada di gereja..? Woi! Author sedeng! Tempat ibadahku itu Masjid! Mushollah! Bukan Gereja!" Teriak Noel sambil mencak-mencak,Dan tiba-tiba orang-orang di situ yang bahkan Noel aja gak kenal memberi selamat pada Noel.

"Selamat ya Noel! Hidup yang langgeng!" Kata seorang wanita berpakain gothic sambil menyalami Noel,Lalu bapak-bapak di sebelahnya juga menyalami Noel dan memberi selamat, "Heh ? Hidup langgeng ? Emang aku mau ngapa- !" Noel menghentikan perkataannya karena baru menyadari bahwa dia memakai… Ehem,_Wedding dress_.

Dalam sekejap Noel langsung Cengo,Dia menyadarinya. Orang-orang memberinya selamat,Dia berada di gereja,Dan memakai _Wedding Dress._ Artinya Cuma satu.

_She's going to get married_,Alias kawin/Nikah. Nah,pasti pada bingung kan dari di padang bunga ketemu 2 Seiyuu itu tiba-tiba kawin. Kenapa bisa begitu? Makanya ikutin alurnya.

"EMOOHH! MASA AKU DISURUH KAWIN UMUR SEGINI! SAMA SIAPA LAG-" Noel menghentikan perkataannya dan menyadari ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya dari belakang, Noel langsung menengok ke belakang. "Selamat ya Noel-chan!" Kata Allen memberi selamat pada Noel,Noel melihat siapa saja yang ada di depannya.. Ada Allen,Lenalee,Lavi,Dan Miranda. "Eh? Tunggu! Yucchi mana?" Tanya Noel pada Allen,Allen melihat Noel dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kamu aneh deh Noel,Kan Kanda itu .." Kata Allen pelan yang semakin membuat Noel penasaran, Noel udah keringet dingin, 'Please,bilang 'Mempelai laki-lakinya'!' Teriak Noel dalam hati.

Mulut Allen lalu bergerak lebay dan di _slow motion_ , "Yang mengsahkan perkawinanmu!" Kata Allen dengan senyum manisnya,Yang dari mata Noel senyum manis itu terlihat seperti devil langsung cengo dan membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar sehingga mengalirlah air terjun dari dalam 8 menit cengo ,Dengan kagak semangatnya Noel bertanya,"Eahhh,Tapi kalo gitu aku kawin sama siapa dong..?" Tanya Noel.

"Kamu kawin sama… AH! Itu orangnya udah dateng Noel-chan! Liat!" Teriak Lavi senang,saat seseorang berpakaian putih masuk ke dalam gereja.

Ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya Noel segera menunjukkan ekspreksi terjelek yang mungkin pernah dia keluarkan,Mau tau mukanya kayak apa sekarang? Bayangin aja pose Sule lagi mangap ditambah pose shock Aziz,dan Aming lagi ngorok.

Di depan pintu gereja,Orang yang baru masuk itu adalah.. Panda _Jiji A.K.A _Bookman. Yap,Kakeknya Lavi,Sekarang tau kan kenapa Noel berekspresi yang astaghfirullah kalau ekpresi itu dibandingkan dengan talenan,masih bagusan talenannya. Bah! Untung ini Fict bukan Doujinshi,Sumpah kalian harus bersyukur ini fict bukan doujin,Karena ekpresi wajah itu… MENYERAMKAN! *Author teriak-teriak gajhe sambil nangis*

Tanpa aba-aba Noel langsung lari meninggalkan gereja tiba-tiba di depannya ada Panda _Jiji_ yang bersiap-siap meluk Noel,Noel berusaha menghindar tapi Panda _Jiji_ menangkapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"N.. NOOOOOOOOOO!.." Teriak Noel sekencang-kencangnya,Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu terdengar bunyi sesuatu terjatuh.

BRUK!

Noel langsung membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dilihatnya ke bawah tempat tidur,Ada Allen yang sedang terduduk dilantai sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Aduh.. Kenapa sih Noel-_chan_! Kenapa kamu mukul aku?" Teriak Allen masih sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, "Heh? Kok? Ini di..?" Belum selesai Noel bertanya Allen sudah menjawab duluan. "Ini di.. ruang perawatan..Tadi kamu pingsan waktu sampai di sini." Jawab Allen,Noel merasa amat-amat bersyukur bahwa kejadian tadi Cuma mimpi,walau sayang juga gak beneran ketemu sama Sakurai dan Sanae,Lalu Noel baru saja menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia pingsan dalam hidupnya.

"Heh? Aku pingsan? Keren! Ini yang pertama kalinya loh! Tapi kok bisa? Aku sebegitu lemahnya kah?" Teriak Noel histeris gak mau terima kalau dirinya lemah sekaligus senang karena akhirnya mengalami hal yang disebut 'Pingsan' Kenapa juga nih anak seneng pas pingsan? Dasar autis.

Dan yang sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah..

_Flashback…_

Beberapa menit yang lalu,Saat Noel baru datang..

Dengan sukses Komu-_Watch_ berhasil membawa Allen,Dkk kembali ke Black Order. Begitu Sampai Komu-_Watch_ langsung diamankan oleh tim gegana.

"WAAAAAHH! Ini toh Black Order? Luas ya..!"Teriak Noel dengan gilanya,Noel mulai tertawa gajhe,lalu tiba-tiba datanglah Komurin XX.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk menjaga kenyamanan masyarakat Black order HQ"Jelas Komurin XX,Yang lain melihat Komurin XX dengan tatapan kagum kecuali Kanda dan Allen. Saya malah heran di sini kenapa pada kagum ngeliatin tuh benda. Kayaknya yang cukup waras di sini untuk gak ngengagumin tuh benda Cuma Allen dan Kanda.

Sulit dipercaya tapi ternyata Komurin XX itu bekerja dengan baik. Benda itu telah berhasil menangkap lebih dari 60 kecoa dan 35 tikus di Kantin Black Order,_BTW_, kejadian tertangkap dan ditemukannya binatang-binatang ini telah membuktikan bahwa _Cleaning Service_ di HQ gak becus. Bahkan Noah mansion masih lebih bersih dari pada kantin HQ. Saya melaporkan dari tempat kejadian –PLAK!- Ok,maaf kayaknya akhir-akhir ini saya terobsesi untuk menjadi pembawa berita.

Keadaan Noel saat ini? Jangan ditanya deh,Dia lagi moto-motoin Komurin XX,Dan seremnya lagi.. Komurin XX malah berpose seksi,Sehingga beberapa orang otomatis langsung muntah-muntah.

Males saya ngeliatin tuh anak,mending kita ngeliatin Kanda! Oh,ternyata Kanda lagi menikmati Sobanya. Kanda mengambil sobanya dan memakannya. Noel ngeliatin Kanda dengan tatapan kagum+mesum+gajhe+1=1 * ?* Setelah ngeliatin Kanda,Noel bengong,satu menit,dua menit,tiga menit,Tiba-tiba tuh anak senyum-senyum gajhe terus mulai ketawa(Akhirnya jadi gila juga tuh anak).

Komurin XX yang melihat Noel berubah menjadi gila langsung melempar Noel dengan batok kelapa yang entah kenapa bisa ada batok kelapa(Diduga bekas dari kostum Komurin XX waktu melakukan adegan seksi tadi).

Dan dalam sekejap Noel pingsan.

_Back to this moment.._

"Hooo,Jadi gitu.. _BTW_,Udah berapa lama aku pingsan? Nanti kamarku di mana? Deket kamar Kanda gak? Kok,yang ngeliatin aku Cuma Allen.. Kanda mana?BlaBlaBla.." Langsunglah tuh anak melontarkan berbagai jenis pertanyaan pada Allen,dari yang gak penting sampe bener-bener gak penting.

Dengan sabarnya Allen ngejawab pertanyaan tuh anak satu persatu,Berjuang ya Allen! Ntar kubikin adegan kamu kissu sama Lena deh! (Allen: *Semangat* Beneran?) Iya,tapi didepan Komui(Allen: *Langsung _down_*Gak usah deh) Yang bener? Ya,udah gak usah.

'Krieett..' Pintu ruangan itu terbuka pelan,padahal gak ada angin,gak ada trik,tapi ada Komui di situ.

"Halo,Noel-_chan_! Udah bangun ya?" Kata Komui dengan nada sok imut,Noel dan Allen langsung bergidik jijik. Komui datang mendekati Noel sambil lompat-lompat gajhe.

"Komui ya? Kenapa ? Kupanggil Komui-nii boleh nggak ?" Tanya Noel,Komui langsung menolak,"Nggak boleh ! Yang boleh manggil aku begitu Cuma Lenaku tercinta !" Jawab Komui sambil mewek.

"Biasa aja dong bu.. Eh,pak.. Eh,Tapi belum bapak-bapak juga.. Bodo ah!" Kata Noel dengan seenaknya,Lalu Komui mulai bicara lagi.

"Em,ngumpung Noel-_chan_ udah bangun,ayo sini biar di periksa Innocencenya" Kata Komui sambil Komui langsung mengeluarkan Bornya yang sakti itu.

Segeralah terdengar teriakan yang membahana(Ada yang tau arti membahana?) Di seluruh HQ Black Order. Allen langsung keluar ruangan,Di luar ruangan Allen tertawa bahagia.. Eh? Apa ini? Allen masih dendam? Udah Len,Dendam tuh gak baik!.

Beberapa saat kemudian Noel keluar sambil nangis-nangis. Allen masih senyum-senyum,Komui keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah puas lalu langsung pergi.

"Ukh,Komui baka! Kenapa meriksa Innocence aja gak becus! Pake acara bornya kena tanganku pula! Padahal tadi udah kena pecahan kaca di Noah Mansion.." Kata Noel pada Allen sambil memamerkan luka yang didapatnya dari bor kesayangan Komui itu.

Allen Cuma bisa tertawa pasrah ngeliat tingkah sang OC kebencian kita ini. Dan tiba-tiba Komui balik lagi. "Oh,iya nanti Noel-_chan_ masih harus periksa lagi ya! Buat meriksa sinkronisasi Innocencenya berapa persen" Kata Komui,dan setelah ngomong gitu pergi lagilah dia entah kemana sambil loncat-loncat.

~_skip time_~

Allen dan Noel berjalan di lorong HQ Black Order menuju ke kantin HQ Black Order. Tapi Tiba-tiba Noel teriak.

"Kenapa Noel-chan? Ada apa?"Tanya Allen sambil melihat ke sekitarnya untuk mencari tahu penyebab anak tersebut berteriak.

"La.. Laptopku! My Lappie! Go-kun! Gokkun! Dimana kauu..?" Teriak Noel histeris dan gila-gilaan.

"Te..Tenang Noel-_chan_! Tenanglah! Laptopmu ada dikamarmu!" Ujar Allen berusaha untuk menenangkan Noel.

"Kamarku..? Kamarku dimana? KAMARKU DIMANA?" Tanya/Teriak Noel pada Allen sambil melototin Allen.

"Eh.. Itu di.."

"DI MANA? CEPET KASIH TAU!" Bentak Noel.

"AKU JUGA GAK TAU! YANG NYIMPENIN LENALEE! TANYA AJA SAMA ORANGNYA !" Bentak bales Allen pada Noel. Ooh,akhirnya jaman udah emansipasi toge juga yah.

Dan dalam sekejap Noel lari meninggalkan Allen untuk mencari Lenalee. "Sumpah demi,kenapa juga aku yang harus ngurusin tuh anak autis sebiji." Gumam Allen sambil merapikan pakaiannya dan kembali berjalan.

Baru aja Allen mau jalan lagi,tapi Noel balik lagi dan bertanya.

"Lenalee di mana ?"

Allen senyum pasrah. Menarik nafas menghembuskannya, lalu segera menarik Noel pergi ke tempat Lenalee berada sekarang. Noel ngikutin Allen, takut nyasar kayak kemaren lagi kayaknya.

Setelah berjalan gak lama,terlihatlah ruangan kantin HQ Black Order yang sedang ramai. Allen berjalan melewati beberapa meja menuju kearah counter pemesanan makanan.

"Lah,Allen! Aku ke sini nyariin Lenalee bukan mau makan!" Protes Noel.

"Iya..Makanya makan aja dulu. Biasanya Lenalee dateng buat bikin kopi untuk yang lain,sekalian kenalan sama _Chef _di -san ini Noel Exorcist baru . Noel-chan ini Jerry,_Head Chef_ di sini." Jelas Allen sambil saling memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain.

"Ara~ Noel-chan. Selamat datang di HQ Black Order! Sekarang ayo pesan makanan yang banyak! Aku bisa masak apa saja untukmu! Kau harus makan banyak! Jadi Exorcist itu butuh banyak tenaga lho!"

"Eh,gak usah Jerry-san! Aku makan makanannya Allen aja. Kan porsinya udah sekalian banyak."

"Ya,sudahlah kalau itu maumu. Allen-kun mau pesan apa ?"

"Umm,Mitarashi dango 43 porsi,ramen 20 porsi,dan nasi kare 59 porsi"Kata Allen sambil tersenyum sedangkan Noel hanya bisa menatap Allen dengan kagum.

"Allen-kun kok hari ini makannya sedikit ? Lagi diet ya?"

"Ahaha,bukannya begitu Jerry-san. Aku sedang tak begitu nafsu makan saja kok."

"Oh,begitu ya.. Ya,sudah tunggu sebentar ya." Jerry lalu langsung pergi mengambilkan pesanan Allen.

Noel bengong setelah mendengarkan kata-kata Jerry. 'Di..Diet? Sedikit? 43 porsi mitarashi dango,20 porsi ramen,59 porsi nasi kare dan itu sedikit? Sebetulnya Allen biasanya makan sebanyak apa sih?' Pikir Noel.

Jerry memberikan segerobak pesanan-pesanan Allen. Lalu Allen berjalan ke sebuah meja dan mulai meletakkan makanannya di atas meja. Sedangkan Noel hanya duduk manis sambil melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

'Damai' satu kata yang bisa menjelaskan keadaan di kantin HQ Black Order saat ini. Iya walau sulit dipercaya tapi emang kantinnya lagi tenang banget. Gak ada yang berantem,gak ada yang perang makanan,gak ada yang saling mencaci maki,pokoknya damai dan tenang.

"Noel-_chan_,mau makan apa?" Tanya Allen,yang dalam hati SANGAT gak rela dan AMAT gak sudi memberikan makanannya kepada Noel,tapi Noel telah memberi makan Allen sebelumnya ,dan Allen tak mau berhutang budi padanya.

"Eh? Apa ya.." KataNoel sambil melihat makanan-makanan yanga berjejer di depannya.

"Ini aja deh!_ Itadakimasu_" Noel mengambil salah satu nasi kare yang ada di depannya dan langsung memakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Allen dan Noel sudah selesai memakan makanannya dan sedang menunggu Lenalee.

"Allen,Bener gak sih Lenalee bakalan dateng ke sini?"

"Iya,kok Noel-chan sebentar lagi pasti bakalan.. Ah,itu dia!" Allen langsung berdiri dan memanggil-manggil Lenalee. Lenalee yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menengok.

"Ah ! Allen-kun ! Noel-chan! Kalian sedan ap.." Belum selesai Lenalee berbicara tapi Noel sudah berteriak duluan,"KEMBALIKAN LAPTOPKU!"

"Eh? Laptop milik Noel-chan? Itu ada dikamarmu. Ah! Ngomong-ngomong soal kamarmu.." Lagi-lagi Kata-kata Lenalee dipotong oleh Noel. "DIMANA KAMARKU? DIMANA? BAWA AKU KE KAMARKU! SEKARANG"

Lenalee yang _pure innocent_ dan gak tau apa-apa,langsung nurut dan mengantarkan Noel ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lenalee terus berjalan,dan tiba-tiba berhenti di depan kamar bernomor '1476'.

"Ini kamarmu Noel-chan. Laptop serta barang-barang lainnya sudah ada di dalam." Kata Lenalee sambil memberikan Noel kunci kamarnya.

Tanpa segan-segan Noel langsung mengambil kunci kamarnya dan membuka pintunya lalu masuk ke dalam. Noel langsung memindai kamarnya dan mencari letak benda kecintaannya itu.

Begitu Noel melihat tas laptopnya,dia langsung berlari dan memeluk tas itu. "GO-KUN! SYUKURLAH! UNTUNG KAMU GAK APA-APA!" Teriak Noel dengan bahagia sambil mengecek keadaan Laptopnya.

Di depan pintu Allen menyadari sesuatu lalu langsung menoleh ke Lenalee dengan wajah yang bertanya 'Kok,kamar Noel di sini? Ini kan kamarnya..'

Lenalee yang menyadarinya langsung berkata, "Inilah yang tadi ingin kuberitahukan pada Noel-chan tapi kata-kataku dipotong olehnya."

Allen baru ingin bertanya lagi 'kenapa' pada Lenalee tapi Noel tiba-tiba muncul. "Memangnya ini kamarnya siapa?" Tanya Noel masih belum menyadari apa yang menimpanya.

"Ng,begini Noel-chan. Kamarmu itu belum ada jadi selama kamarmu dibangun kamu tinggal di kamar ini untuk sementara."

"Iya,tapi ini kamarnya siapa?"

"Eng..Ini kamar milik kakeknya Lavi,namanya Bookman."

'Glek'

Noel menelan ludahnya sendiri, "Ta..Tapi kenapa mesti di sini? Kenapa gak sama Lenalee yang sama-sama cewek? Atau Miranda gitu ?"

"Kamarku itu sempit,kamar Miranda-san juga. Kalau kamar milik Bookman kan luas. Tempat tidurnya aja _King size_"

Wajah Noel mulai memucat,'Tempat tidurnya Cuma satu!' Teriak Noel dalam hati. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tertawaan kakek-kakek dari belakang Allen.

"Oh,jadi ini Exorcist baru itu ya? Namamu Noel kan ? Semoga kita akrab ya." Bookman senyum-senyum.

Sekarang Noel sudah mulai berkeringat dingin. 'OH. Jadi ini maksud mimpiku tadi? Ahh,kuharap Yucchi memotongku dengan Mugen sekarang juga.' Batin Noel,Noel terkekeh pelan dan..

'BRUK !'

"Noel-chan ?" Lenalee menatap tubuh anak tersebut yang sudah terbaring di lantai.

"NOEL-CHAN !"

Dan Inilah hari legendaris bagi Noel,dimana dia pingsan dua kali dalam sehari.

* * *

**Polling! Dengan siapakah lebih baik Noel di pairing?**

**A. Kanda**

**B. Wisely**

**C. Lavi (Ini gak mungkin banget sebetulnya)**

_**Please,help me..!**_** Bagaimanapun Noel butuh seseorang untuk dipairing dengannya karena apapun genre suatu Novel,Komik,Manga,Movie,Anime,atau Fict pasti selalu ada romance nyempil-nyempil. Warning ! Untuk Chapter ke depan ada pair CharaOC! Kayaknya..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yup,Gajhe _like usual_. Benci? Suka? Cinta? Mau protes? Ada_ request_?**

**Silahkan Review atau Flame untuk mencurahkan semuanya.**

**Klik tombol Biru dibawah ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
